Perfect Love
by dqmwartist
Summary: Packing a carpet bag and a trunk, Adrienne left her home in Virginia to begin a new life in the West. She was unaware of how rugged a town Colorado Springs would be, and how much she would need to adjust to a new way of life. Dorothy generously gives her


_**Perfect Love**_

© 2005-2006

**Chapter One**

Adrienne stepped off the stage, and right into the awaiting mud below that let out a wet squishing noise as her foot sunk into it. Lifting her skirt, she looked down at her once neatly polished boot, now covered in mud, as the other foot soon joined. She looked up at her surroundings, the dirt roads, the various buildings with people bustling in and out.

The west was so much different from the home she'd known all her life in the city. Alexandria had its cobble stone streets, each house and shop stood proudly in their rows and the center of town was where justice was done and a market. Here in Colorado, things seemed so different already, as she looked to her right towards the vast mountains.

Why did I come here? She thought to herself, leaving the comforts of the home she knew to a wild untamed land. Adrienne had needed a job, and a change of scenery from the familiar. She was of the marrying age now and ready to be out on her own, not a home with ma and pa.

Loren and Jake stood outside watching the young woman step off the stage and stare off into the distance. Not so long ago, another pretty lady had stepped off that stage and changed things in town. Her lovely brown hair hung just past her shoulders, complementing her rosy skin and pale blue dress. She had a small frame and a pretty doll-like face that was sure to catch the attention of any young man.

Just then Preston emerged from the bank, and headed straight towards the young woman. "Good day ma'am. Is there anything I might do for you while you're here?" Preston asked tipping his hat before placing it back on his head. His eyes looked her up and down, she was a vision.

Adrienne turned and blinked, and found herself staring at a well dressed gentleman with a certain air about him that she didn't care for. "Thank you sir for your offer, but I assure you I will be just fine."

Preston looked hurt, he so much wanted to help the young woman and now he'd be rejected. It didn't help to have Loren and Jake near by watching the whole scene. "Bummer about that luck o' yours Preston," Jake teased.

"Don't mention it," Preston replied while adding a glare in Jake's direction. He hated to be made fun of in front of a lady. Straightening his jacket and hat, Preston then disappeared into the store to look for some cigars.

Adrienne turned to receive her trunk as the driver handed it down to her awaiting arms. She'd forgotten how heavy it was, as she walked a short distance to an open porch with a small bench. Relieving her arms of the weight felt wonderful, as she then sat down next to it surveying more of the town.

Across from her was a saloon, where outside were girls in scantly dressed clothes and a man with long hair leaning against the porch smoking. She watched the smoke curl around him, and the expression on his face made her uneasy. Adrienne feared he might be getting ideas and want her to be one of his girls, but she'd never conform to that life.

"Time ta go now."

"Just let me finish this last sentence….."

"It can wait. Sides ya need ur rest."

Michaela sighed, as she lay her pencil down on the article she was writing. Her eyes meet Sully's as he looked down at her with love and admiration. "I supposed you're right," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. Michaela sighed, as she lay her pencil down on the article she was writing. Her eyes meet Sully's as he looked down at her with love and admiration. "I supposed you're right," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. Sully moved to the side of her desk, leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his wife's lips, before looking down at the life they created.

"Ready ta go?" Sully asked, still staring at Michaela's tummy. Michaela giggled, "I don't think you're going to get an answer there." Sully looked up, "I suppose ya'r right." Michaela smiled and giggled again, before getting up carefully from her chair and following Sully to the door.

Adrienne heard the door open behind her and nearly fell off the edge and into the street. She turned to look and see who'd come through the door, seeing before her a well dressed lady with child and a man behind her dressed in buckskins. Adrienne stood up to greet them, only to see them pass her by until a small dog became entangled in her skirts.

The little dog wove in and out of her skirts as if it was playing hide and seek with something. Adrienne looked down at the little dog, "My you are quite the playful one aren't you?" A small delighted "arf" came in reply, before the dog disappeared underneath her skirts again.

Michaela and Sully turned, the moment they heard the dog bark, recognizing it as the little one that belonged to the sheriffs deputy. "You'll have to excuse the dog; he gets away from time to time."

"Oh, it's no bother really. He's such a cute little thing," Adrienne answered without taking her eyes of her little admirer.

"I don't believe we've met," Michaela continued, wishing to extend a welcome to the young woman.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, Adrienne Scot."

"Michaela Quinn, and my husband Sully." Adrienne extended her hand in welcome to Michaela, and waved at Sully who had just put something into his wagon.

"Nice to met you, Now about the dog, who does he belong to again?"

"Lovely to meet you, Adrienne. He belongs to the deputy in town, young fellow from up north who came out here months ago."

"Where would I find him, I'd like to return the little fellow to his owner."

"He'll be in the sheriff's office."

"Thanks," Adrienne replied, as she started off to find the deputy with the little dog in tow behind her. He was an adorable brown color with specks of black scattered throughout his fur and wide eyes of a deep brown color. With her eyes watching the dog as he ran in circles around her, she almost didn't see the young man leaving the store and heading in her direction.

Justin had just exited from Loren's store, a new box of bullets in hand. Since coming here to Colorado Springs, there had been more times than he thought where a gun came in handy and it wasn't long before he was out of bullets. He spotted his little dog running around in circles, before he noticed the young lady his dog had become enthralled with.

Bending down he whistled and called to the dog, "Here boy." Chip stopped in his tracks to register what he'd just heard, before he dashed off to his awaiting owner. "Watcha doing out here in the streets? Something catch your eye?" Justin asked of Chip, who continued to greet him with licks.

"Oh there you are," Adrienne stammered once she realized the little dog had moved out of the street. She thought she'd nearly lost the dog to a stranger's whistle, only to find the dog just as playful as she'd found him earlier. "He's a cute thing isn't he?"

"Sure is," Justin replied his eyes still on the dog. "I'm on my way to the sheriff's; I hear this is his deputy's dog."

"You'd be right, mind if I join ya?" Justin asked, this time he looked up and gazed into the most beautiful face he'd seen in ages. "Not at all," Adrienne replied with a sweet smile. He sure was handsome, she thought to herself and if he kept looking at her like that she was sure to lose herself in his eyes. Justin stood and stepped down and into the street, his eyes not wanting to leave hers; Chip followed obediently. "This way to the sheriff's." Adrienne followed him the short distance to the jail, only to find no one inside.

"Looks like the sheriff's gone to lunch and I don't see the deputy inside." Adrienne's heart sank, what was she going do with the little dog? She had hoped to make a good impression by delivering the dog to its rightful owner. Justin turned to see some of the light in her eyes burn out, he almost felt sorry for her but another part of him wanted to scoop her up in his arms. "Something wrong?" Adrienne shook her head, not wanting to burden him with a silly problem.

Justin came closer to her, "Don't you worry I'll make sure the little guy is safe till his owner gets back." Adrienne willed herself not to look into his eyes, but her heart wouldn't let her not listen as her eyes looked up into his. Just the way he was looking at her make her heart flutter, and the color rise in her cheeks. "That's awful nice of you, sure you don't mind? He's a little handful from what I've seen."

Her comment sent a peal of laughter through him, "Chip sure is quite the active little dog. He runs after the ladies in town quite a bit. He won't be any trouble at all."

"Well Chip," said Adrienne as she glanced down to face the dog, "You behave now, this nice man is gonna take care of ya till your owner gets back." Just then a voice cut through the air, "Looks like your dog found a real pretty one this time." Justin ignored the passerby hoping the young woman hadn't heard the shrewd remark.

Adrienne's face flushed with embarrassment at she came up to face the young deputy. "I'm so sorry," she stammered, "I had no idea that you were…" Adrienne trailed off.

"No need to apologize, ma'am. It's my fault for not introducing myself, name's Justin." He extended his hand to her, hoping that she would take it, but instead she continued to stare at him for a moment longer. "Adrienne, Adrienne Scott," she finally replied before turning to leave. As she rounded the corner, she heard him holler, "Hope to see you around here again sometime." At this rate she would much rather not embarrass herself in front of a man again.

Adrienne walked back over to her trunk, which thankfully was still where she'd left it. Back home the folks might not have been so nice in respecting others things. She stood there for a moment contemplating what to do, where was she going to live? How was she going to earn her keep? Adrienne hadn't thought much about those small things before she left. She had been too caught up in the moment and the drive that brought her here, forgetting to think about the simple things such as a living arrangement.

Unfortunately for her, the long haired saloon man was still standing there staring at her, and after he put out his cigar, he walked over. "Ma'am," Hank greeted the new young woman with a small bow. Adrienne turned; not at all impressed but to be polite she returned the greeting. "Hello." Hank too a moment to stare at her, she was a vision to behold and something that he'd love to get his hands on. But from the look on her face, she wasn't going to be an easy one to deal with. "What brings ya 'round these parts? Got family out here?"

"No, I don't. And I don't really see it as any of your business to know why I came out here." Her look was a bit cold as she still didn't want anything to do with this man who owned a saloon and hung around colorful women. "Why can't a man just introduce himself to a lady?" Hank shot back, before turning back towards the saloon. The woman was a piece of work and reminded him a bit of the stubborn doctor they had in town.

Standing there, Adrienne looked around contemplating what she was going to do. She couldn't very well sleep out on the porch all night, but by the looks of things there didn't appear to be any sort of hotel in town. Adrienne glanced towards the general store, spotting the same old man she'd seen earlier, only this time there was a woman standing next to him. They appeared to be talking and next thing Adrienne knew, the woman was coming towards her.

"Afraid the men in this town haven't been much of a welcome committee to ya, but I'm here to fix that." She studied the woman for a moment, what was she getting at? "You're brave to come out here all on your own."

"I don't know that I'd call it brave, but if you see it that way….."

"Not many women would do what ya just did," Dorothy interrupted her eyes never leaving the young woman.

"Maybe I'm not most women, but you sure do have a nice town from what I've seen." Dorothy nodded her agreement, but her eyes said otherwise. No one seemed to be interested in welcoming her, then again she hadn't had the most pleasant of welcomes herself. What with folks wanting to make her guilty of killing her husband, when it was only out of self defense hadn't been the warmest of welcomes.

Dorothy extended her hand in welcome, "Dorothy Jennings, I run the Gazette in town, and you are?"

"Adrienne Scot. I don't have a place in this town except as maybe and outsider," Adrienne replied with a slight smile as if being that way wasn't too much of a burden.

"Nice ta met ya. Have you got a place ta stay?"

"No, there doesn't seem to be a hotel nearby."

"There's one some miles outside of town, but I think ya'd be better off here in town." Dorothy wasn't about to put the young woman at the mercy of Preston. "Come with me." Adrienne wasn't left with much choice to follow with her trunk, once the older woman turned in the direction of the general store. Dorothy had made up her mind that she was going to make sure for now that the young woman had a roof over her head and food to eat. Adrienne didn't even notice the deputy leaning against the post as she trailed behind still carrying her trunk.

"Dorothy what on earth…." Loren burst out as Dorothy came through the general store with the young woman behind her struggling now with her trunk.

"None of your business, Loren," Dorothy shot back. She was old enough to make her own choices in life and didn't need his input on things.

"It is my business when ya bring her in my store."

"I just wanna help her out Loren. Is that such a crime? She just arrived here and there's no one here, except me that's gonna help her out."

Adrienne looked between the two bickering adults, wondering what was coming next. The two didn't seem to agree on anything and Adrienne wondered if they were married. She didn't care to be in the middle of any arguments, so she set her trunk down and stepped back outside for some air.

Coming to Colorado had been a long journey by train and stagecoach while watching the city disappear into an endless prairie. The home has she knew it was so far away now, the familiar gone and before her lay a vast and untamed territory. The west was so unlike the city life she'd know, and yet she felt a sense of peace amongst the mountains and prayed deep down that things would turn out well for her here.

**Chapter Two**

Justin had just stepped outside to get away from the racket inside, when he glanced over and saw the pretty lady from yesterday outside the store. It looked as if Loren had put her to work or she was trying hard to pick out the best apples in the bunch. Either way, Loren didn't seem to be too happy with her which was of no surprise. The man hadn't been to terribly nice to him when he'd first gotten here, kept looking at him funny. He wondered for awhile what it might be, till he met Preston. A man who tried too hard didn't seem to impress the older storekeeper at all.

Chip looked up at his owner with a whimper just has a crash was heard from inside. "Great," Justin thought to himself, those boys must be at it again. The two brothers he and Matthew had caught last night trying to steel Old Man Twain's prized pig had been nothing but trouble.

Twain's wife had come running frantically into town, arms flying about her as she yelled "help" with each leap she took. Those that had seen her were afraid to come up and ask what was wrong for fear they might get hit. When she'd reached the jail, her arms rested at her sides with her breathe coming in short spurts from all the running.

Without knocking she opened the door and let herself right inside and after a moment turned towards the desk. "You the sheriff?" She asked without as much as a hello.

"No, but I can get him for you." Justin studied the woman wondering what in tar nation had made her run like heck and then stand there calmly as she could.

"Would ya please?" she asked trying not to let her voice waver.

"Sure thing, ma'am. I'll go fetch him, why don't you have a seat while I'm gone." She nodded, but remained standing as if sitting wasn't an option. Justin quickly exited the jail hat in hand hoping that Matthew wasn't too far off. Any more time with this lady and she was gonna dry him up the wall with her act.

Rounding the corner, Matthew was just hitching up the wagon to head home when Justin appeared. "Sheriff."

"Ya, what is it?" Matthew asked after turning to face his deputy. The man was still clutching his hat in his hand.

"Got us old man Twain's wife in the office. She wants to see you, won't say what's going on."

"That so?"

"Yep, she comes in and asks if I'm the sheriff and when that gets a negative I ask if she'd like me to get you."

Matthew waited a moment before answering. There were stories around the territory that old man Twain's wife had some loose ends that needed tied. No one really knew what they were and hardly anyone saw her. Matthew half expected it to be one of her hair brained schemes that he'd heard about. But with the way Justin was looking, it seemed the better thing to go and see what she wanted.

Justin followed Matthew back to the jail and inside, where old man Twain's wife stood right where he'd left her. Still out of breathe and cheeks that were a little rosy from all the running. "Ma'am, I'm the sheriff. Is there something I can do for ya?"

"I need ya to come with me. We can't let them take Lucy."

"Lucy?" Matthew question her remark, who was Lucy and what did this half to do with him.

"Twain's prized pig, a really beaut she is. She's won him some nice ribbons too. Thing is some boys got it into their heads that snatching up the prize would be a great idea. I'd like ya ta come make sure they don't do that."

Matthew was about to question her remark about the pig seeing has how she wasn't quite all there. But when of old man Twain's trusty hands walked in with the same story; Matthew didn't have much choice but to go and follow them.

Sure enough the woman's story was true. Two young burly fellows were trying to wrestle with Lucy a fine specimen while she squealed and kicked.

"Dammit, why didn't ya get her?"

"Me? She's on your side of the pen not mine"

"Oh hush up, she's right in the middle of us."

"Then how come we don't got her?"

Peter shot him a nasty glare; his younger brother could be quite the pain and today was no exception. They had been starving for days and now this pig sure looked too good to pass up. Problem was neither of them knew how to catch a pig, as she kept slipping through their fingers or trying to kick them.

Matthew's voice cut through the air, "Why don't ya both come outta there and leave the pig be."

The fellows froze in their tracks, which wouldn't have let them far as they were still in the pen. "Who are you?" Peter asked. "Sheriff, now you gonna come outta there?" Matthew replied and then questioned them again.

"I think we better do what he…."

"Shut up Jack, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Why don't you both shut up and come slowly out of the pen." Again Matthew's remark was met by dead silence. That is until the crazy woman that had brought them out here when after them with a large pitchfork.

"My god the woman is crazy." Justin thought to himself as he watched her come right at them and sending each flying out.

All the way home the two boys had bickered and argued till no end and still hadn't let up today. Justin was coming close to finding a gun barrel and giving each of them a sound whack on the head. The crash just added to his frustration; as Chip looked at him with some sympathy. "I wish I didn't have to either, boy. But by the looks of things I'm going to have to go in there." Chip sat down, still looking at his master with sympathy.

Justin left his dog sitting on the porch as he opened the door and stepped inside the jail. He wasn't too prepared for what he saw; both of them had managed somehow to bend the iron bars in their cell and upturn the bed. The cell appeared to be covered in a dusting of white feathers, no doubt from the mattress.

Peter and Jack had done a number on the cell's interior and by the looks of things the young deputy wasn't thrilled with them. "Don't you boys ever quit bickering?"

"What's it to ya? Got something against us?" Peter glared at him clearly showing his dislike of the young man. There wasn't anything more he didn't like than others invading his space.

"You two have caused nothing but trouble since you got here. Is there any end to this? Sooner or later you are going to end up driving the townsfolk up the wall with your constant racket."

"Ain't no end," Jack replied with a grin that showed just how unkempt his teeth were. By the looks of things they were spotted with cavities and yellowing in places.

"That so? Well maybe I ought to wire the Marshall in Denver and have him come and get you boys. I would be more than happy to let him deal with your racket."

"You tell ole Bob we said hi." Peter remarked, grinning. The way he saw it, he'd prod the young man but deep down he figured the boy was too chicken to actually follow through with his threat.

"Sounds like you are acquainted with him. I will be sure to let him know you both said hello and that you look forward to spending a visit with him."

"We know him real well." Jack went on, "If you see him ask him how the little lady is doing," which sent both Peter and Jack into a fit of laughter. Both remembered little Layla in the way she walked and flirted with the men. She was quite a site to see and the poor Marshall was always trying to keep her under control, but that seemed to fail.

Justin didn't hear much of their last remark as he put his hat back on and exited the jail. He fully intended to follow through with his threat; both needed more than just a good straightening out. On the way to the telegraph office, he turned and spotted Adrienne who was still standing over the fruit where she had been earlier. He smiled softly at her when she turned to look in his direction.

"You gonna keep lookin' at that apple?" Grace asked after what seemed an eternity.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Adrienne replied in a fluster. She gave the apple another good look, before dropping it in her basket.

"It's alright, don't you worry." Grace smiled and went around to the potatoes. Grace had seen the young deputy catch her eye, which she suspected was the cause of studying the apple to long.

Adrienne turned to Grace, "Being out here on my own is so different from the life that I knew my whole life. At the market the venders were quick to help and some even gave me the best of what they had. Here there seems to be a peace about things, not the bustle of city life."

"Colorado Springs sure ain't the city, ya're right about that. Out west it's every man for himself, although you will find some folks willin' ta help ya."

"Miss Dorothy's been kind enough to see that I have a roof over my head."

"Bet that didn't come without some reluctance from Loren."

"Loren?" Adrienne questioned unsure of whom the woman was referring to.

"He owns the store, and used to be married to Dorothy's sister Maude," Grace replied in a whisper.

Adrienne wanted to ask her more questions, but at that moment the lovely woman she'd seen yesterday suddenly appeared drawing a large smile from the woman she'd just been talking with.

"Morning Grace."

"Mornin'," Grace replied and then headed inside to pay for her goods.

"How are you doing this morning?" Michaela asked Adrienne as she began her shopping.

"Just fine thank you. Life out here sure is different from the city."

"That it is."

"Have you lived in a city before?" Adrienne asked with a sudden interest feeling for the moment as if she wasn't totally alone in the world.

"I came out here all the way from Boston to be the town's doctor."

"You're a doctor?" Adrienne asked her eyes wide with interest. She'd never known a lady doctor before; most of the ones she knew were men.

"Yes I am," Michaela replied with a smile. "You found my clinic yesterday after you arrived and then little Chip found you."

Adrienne smiled and blushed a little, the doctor remembered her. Slowly she began to feel a sense of warmth and friendship towards the doctor. Not many in town had bothered much with an introduction, and here the doctor was being so nice to her. "Oh that's right." Adrienne's cheeks turned a deeper pink at the mention of the dog; he surely was a cute little thing.

Michaela on the other hand suspected the coloring came from more than just the little dog, but decided it best to keep that comment to herself for now.

"What can I do for ya?" Horace asked politely after Justin entered the telegraph office and lay his hat down on the counter.

"I would like to send a wire to the Marshall in Denver. Those fellows in the jail are causing me too much trouble."

"I'm sorry ta hear that," Horace replied with some sympathy as he readied his pencil and pad of paper. Justin then dictated a short message to the Marshall in Denver, which Horace then promptly sent.

As he turned to leave, another loud crash was heard coming again from the direction of the jail. Justin muttered his disproval under his breathe as he walked briskly back towards the source of the noise. He was afraid of what he might find there and worried that if Matthew saw things were unattended, well he didn't want to think about that.

Justin reached the jail, at the same time Hank was rounding the bend. "Heard a noise, figured I'd come investigate." He wasn't too fond of the saloon's owner, but having an extra hand nearby calmed him some. "Those fellows have been nothing but trouble and I hate to think what they've done now."

"Don't you worry; I'll talk care of 'em." Hank replied with a grin that told Justin he would gladly teach them a lesson they'd never forget. When the door was opened, neither man was prepared for what they saw.

Sure the place had been a mess before, but now it was even worse as if that could be possible. Peter and Jack had "tried" to get the keys by throwing a rope across the room which failed miserably. When that didn't work and they tried to pull it back, it caught on the desk which they plowed right into the cell bars. Papers were strewn everywhere although with the feathers. Justin was none too pleased and wanted at the very least to give each man a sock in the face. Hank however didn't waist any time with teaching them a lesson. Before Justin knew it, both fellows were laying unconscious on the floor.

"You sure that was such a good idea?" Justin asked thinking Matthew was going to have his hide when he came in.

"Don't matter; it got them to stop didn't it?"

Justin could agree with that, but he still didn't feel it was the best measure to have taken. Thankfully Matthew entered moments later a bit taken aback by all the damage.

"What in the world…"

"Seems as if you little friends tried to escape," Hank chimed in still a bit pleased with himself.

"And they did all this from inside there?" Matthew asked in disbelief.

"Sure did," Justin replied, "But don't you worry. I wired for the Marshall in Denver to come get them. From what they revealed the fellows and the Marshall are old friends."

Matthew turned to face his deputy who was still sweating in his shoes. "It's alright," he said as he lay a hand on the young man's shoulder. I'd have probably done about the same in your shoes. And Hank maybe ya ought a stick around case those fellows wake up. In the meantime, we ought a put this place back in order."

Hank readily agreed and while the two men slept the three began to pick up the pieces of the tattered office.

**Chapter Three**

Adrienne was exhausted by the end of the day feeling as if she'd carried a ton of apples across the vast prairie. Miss Dorothy had been nice to her and told her to enjoy the day, but Loren had other ideas. He made use of having an extra hand and sent her straightening up and doing things that were hard for him.

Loren had first wanted her to pull out any fruit that was rotting, which Adrienne found to be a silly task. All the fruit looked fine to her, but she did admit to spending too much time studying the fruit. Then next came the dusting of the shelves. She couldn't believe the amount of dust she found and just watching it blow through the air made her sneeze numerous times. However Loren didn't let up and had her moving some heavy boxes around and unloading some crates. Adrienne was thankful now that she could collapse on her bed and not have to worry about running around doing someone else's chores. Coming here to Colorado showed her just how much people worked each day and how living in a small town most people knew everyone else. She wasn't quite used to all the work, and having everyone know everyone was something she'd get used to.

As Adrienne lay there staring up at the ceiling, realizing that she couldn't stay here above the store forever and get worked each day like a poor horse. She needed to find a job somewhere where she could earn her keep. Adrienne hoped that there was someone nice like Miss Dorothy who would give her a good job. It wasn't long before coming to that realization when Adrienne fell fast asleep.

As the train rolled into town, young Thomas stared out the window at his new surroundings. His hometown in Missouri didn't have a train station nor as many buildings as Colorado Springs. Kansas City was the place to go with its endless streets of shops, restaurants and theatres.

Thomas had nearly become of age over night blossoming into a young man, leaving the little boy behind. His light brown hair was feathered around his face with grey eyes that had a softness about them, and a face showing signs of manhood. No longer did he have the baby soft skin if a boy, but the ruff stubble of a man.

When the train came to a full stop, Thomas nearly lost the materials on his lap from the lurch. He had been too caught up in the scenery outside to even notice the station was moments away. Thomas gathered up his things before making his way out of the train.

He must have looked like quite a site as he stepped off, with a satchel over his shoulder, easel in one hand and a box of paints and brushes. Thankfully most of the townsfolk didn't seem to notice him, as they went about their daily business.

Thomas made his way through the crowd and into the open street looking around him. A part of him was a little nervous about starting a new life on his own while the other was glad to get away from the home he'd known all his life. He stood for a moment taking it all in before beginning to walk towards the center of town.

Moments later Thomas walked into the general store hoping to find a few needed materials for his painting. He'd neglected to bring linseed oil with him and his supply of canvas was running low.

Loren spotted the young man as soon as he entered the store; awkwardly carrying his belongings. Coming over to the counter, "Anythin' I can do for ya," he asked.

Startled, Thomas nearly dropped his paints at the sound of the older man's voice in his ear. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see…." Thomas trailed off. After regaining his composure, "You wouldn't happen to have any linseed oil and or canvas?"

"I reckon there might be some canvas around here somewhere. As for the linseed oil, that will have to be ordered."

"Very well then," Thomas nodded his approval and minutes later he emerged adding canvas to his load.

Adrienne had just finished taking a sip of her tea, when she spotted the strange young man carrying an armload of what appeared to be art supplies. He was a site to see as every few paces he'd have to adjust and move on till something would start to slip and the process repeated.

By the looks of things he was having some serious trouble, yet not about to ask for any help. Men were like that, Adrienne thought to herself, stubborn and unwilling to ask for help when they clearly needed it. She did wonder why he was here in town; until she was momentarily distracted by the young deputy walking by with a small smile on his face. Adrienne wondered who he could be making eyes at, when Miss Dorothy showed up.

"Oh there you are," Dorothy exclaimed in the little breath she had left from searching frantically for the young woman.

Adrienne looked at Miss Dorothy with a puzzled look a part of wondering why she'd been looking for her. After all Adrienne had told her where she was going before she left. "Is there something you need?" Adrienne asked not wanting to get into the meaning behind her remark.

"Oh, no no I'm fine. Just was worried about ya, being new in town and all."

"Why are you worried?"

"A young thing such as yourself out here all alone without a family or a husband…" Dorothy trailed off with Adrienne even more puzzled by her remarks. She began to wonder what had gotten into Miss Dorothy and why she was acting this way. In her mind something wasn't right nor was it making any sense.  
"Miss Dorothy," Adrienne paused before continuing wanting to make sure that she at her undivided attention. "I understand your concern for me as being a woman out in the wild would cause some to be worried sick. But I'm not one of those weak souls who can't survive on their own. I'm strong willed and there isn't anything that's going to stop me from leading a new life out here in Colorado."

Dorothy started to tell Adrienne that she hadn't come running after her because of that, when suddenly a cough came over her. Adrienne and Grace were at her side immediately trying to make sure she was alright.

"Miss Dorothy?" Adrienne asked a look of concern on her face. She'd never seen anyone look like this before, flushed from a cough and holding their chest.

"Oh lordy," Grace breathed, she'd seen this kind of thing once before. "We better get her to Dr. Mike."

Both women each took a side and helped Dorothy out of her chair and walked slowly with her to the click. All the way there she tried to tell them that she was fine, but Grace especially wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm…..fine…" Dorothy stated, trying hard to force each word out, but they just wouldn't come. "No you ain't, and quit arguing." Grace wasn't going to let Dorothy get away with not seeing Dr. Mike and acting like she was "just fine."

Grace knocked on the clinic door with her free hand then tried her best to balance herself with Dorothy leaning on her right side. She hoped Dr. Mike came soon, before they dropped her. Adrienne wasn't having an easy time either, being as small as she was.

A moment later Grace reached up to knock again, when the door was opened. "Finally," Grace muttered to herself as she and Adrienne led Dorothy into the clinic and on to the examining table. "Dorothy ain't doin' too well, got that cough an trouble breathin'. I seen it before, ain't a pretty site."

"Pneumonia," Colleen breathed to herself as the weight sunk in as she stared across the room at Miss Dorothy. Grace was right; Miss Dorothy wasn't looking good at all. Her face had flushed pale and her hand was still clutching her chest.

"Aren't ya gonna give her somethin'?" Graced asked, bringing Colleen out of her trance. "Oh right, I think there's something in the cupboard that Dr. Mike uses for this sort of thing."

"Has she got a fever?" Colleen asked when she found the quinine, thinking that might help some. As for the rest, she'd have to keep looking. Minutes later Colleen found something that appeared to treat Pneumonia and gave Miss Dorothy some of that, along with the quinine. "It'd be best know for her to stay in bed and rest."

Grace nodded her approval, and then with help gathered Dorothy and helped her up the stairs to one of the rooms. Colleen followed, leaving Adrienne standing there wondering what she was supposed to do. Being new in town often left her out of place in situations of which she hoped wouldn't stay that way for long. Her heart was very kind and she didn't hesitate to help others out.

Michaela arrived just as Grace and Colleen entered the examining area. In an exchange of glances, Michaela easily picked up their worry and inquired as to what was wrong. While Grace filled Michaela in on what had happened, Adrienne slipped out and walked off towards the meadow, stopping on the bridge to look out at the mountain peaks. The Colorado scenery was beautiful.

Thomas trudged through the meadow and then disappeared into the tall trees. He was anxious to find some breathtaking subject matter to paint, but so far all he had before him was a town, meadow and a lot of unexciting trees. His load wasn't getting much easier to carry either, as it became more awkward with each step he took.

"Oh bother, might as well just stop here," Thomas muttered to himself when the load got to be unbearable. He did his best to set everything down gently, but his arms wouldn't let him do that. All fell to the ground in heap on either side of him.

When Thomas looked up to survey his surroundings, he found himself staring at two mountains that appeared to overlap. Between the mountains were the most beautiful blue sky and spotless white clouds. He'd never seen anything like it, least not in Missouri.

Standing there for a while, Thomas let the beauty of nature sink in around him, feeling the air around him hearing the noises that were so natural to the forest. He closed his eyes, tried to envision the scene before him in his mind, before he got out his easel and paints. The scenery he saw in his mind was breath taking, even more so than the one in front of him.

With each stroke of his brush, Thomas painted the beautiful mountains before him as he saw them in his mind. Their lush green trees, the brown of the tree branches, the blue of the sky, and the white of the clouds was all so beautiful. Thomas watched the mountains take shape from simple outlines to the majestic ones he'd created in his mind. They were tall and stately with trees that tried to reach the sky. The clouds looked like puffs of cotton floating in the wind on a summer's breeze. And for a final touch, Thomas added a bald eagle.

Thomas stood back to admire his work hours later when he was finished. The sun was beginning to set, but the beauty of nature shone through in his beautiful painting. He smiled to himself, "Yes it was perfect," before packing up some of his things and finding a place to rest for the evening.

Justin had just received a telegram from the Marshall in Denver, saying that he'd be on the train tomorrow morning to collect the prisoners. He couldn't be happier with the news. After the two men had woken up, they turned their destructiveness into complaining left and right about how badly their heads hurt. The bickering had been enough to drive a sane man crazy. Thankfully that was all about to end, otherwise Justin was going to go over the edge and Hank might follow through with his threat to shoot them.

Justin rounded the corner by the clinic, folding the telegram and placing it in his pocket as he walked. He was now on his way to Grace's for a nice hot meal and some quiet, before subjecting himself to the bedlam that lay inside the jail.

As he got closer to the meadow, he noticed a small figure standing the bridge looking off into the distance. Justin wondered who might be out at dusk admiring the scenery from a bridge, when he soon realized who the figure was. The young woman, who had delivered his dog to him a few days before, was now letting the evening breeze play with her long brown hair and the skirts about her feet.

Justin's breath caught in his throat, she was a beautiful woman who as he thought more about it probably had a special someone. He tried to dismiss thoughts of her standing there as he walked, but it just wasn't done as his feet led him to her side.

"Sure is a pretty sunset tonight."

Adrienne nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice interrupting her thoughts. She turned to face the owner of the voice and knew him right away as the deputy she'd the day she arrived. "Pardon me, you startled me a bit. And yes it is a lovely sunset," Adrienne replied as she moved her eyes back to the lovely view. "The colors are all so beautiful, how they blend together in the sky."

Justin glanced up at the sky a moment to take a peek at the colors, before fixing his eyes back on her. The way her hair blew in the breeze every so often, teasing her skin, made Justin want all the more to run his fingers through it. She smelled divine, like a freshly picked rose something he could lose his mind over.

Adrienne turned back to face him, and caught his eyes looking softly at her. She met his gaze for a moment, feeling deep down something stir inside of her that she hadn't felt in months.

"I'd best go," Adrienne blurted out a moment later as she felt her cheeks grow warm. She didn't give Justin much chance to reply as she made her way back to the general store.

Justin turned watching her walk out of sight taking her scent of roses with her as she walked. He stood there till he couldn't see her anymore and then turned towards the café; dinner was calling out his name.

Adrienne was just closing up the store for the day, when she heard footsteps on the porch. She glanced up from behind the counter to find the young deputy standing there, his figuring casting a shadow in the open door.

"Hello," Justin spoke softly. "Hope I'm not disturbing anything, just came to get a piece of licorice."

"Hello," Adrienne replied. "No you aren't disturbing a thing, and do help yourself to the candy."

"Thanks, don't mind if I do."

Adrienne went back to what she was doing, putting some new figurines in the case, while Justin studied the candy before making his choice. A moment later he appeared at the counter announcing he'd found something and was ready to pay.

"Be right with you," Adrienne replied as she put the last figure in its place and came up to help him. On the way up she nearly bumped her head on the glass when her mind drifted off the task at hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adrienne announced, feeling a little embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Good, here's the money for the licorice." Justin placed the money on the counter, his eyes never leaving her as she counted it to make sure he'd given her the right amount. He smiled to himself as he walked out; she sure was cute when caught off guard.

Adrienne couldn't believe what was happening to her, the deputy was a handsome fellow whom she never dreamed would lay eyes on her and sent a new wave of anticipation through her. "Months ago a moon had set, maybe now the sun was beginning to rise again," she thought to herself as she finished closing the store for the night.

**Chapter Four**

Dorothy tried to protest and insist that she was fine when a coughing fit took hold of her, this time it was worse than before. Her body shook with each cough, till she was limp from the strength lost. She couldn't fight anymore after that, letting herself willingly be laid down in the awaiting bed. The comfort of the sheets around her and the softness of the pillow soon put her acing body to sleep.

Grace let out a small sigh of relief at seeing Dorothy finally in bed and sleeping. She'd seen this kind of illness before and knew how important the rest was. "Thank the lord she's sleepin'" Grace muttered to herself. "Best thing for her right now."

Colleen overheard Grace's remarks, thankful yet still worried. She could still vaguely remember her own bout with the illness, leaving her in an unconscious fever. Brian had the idea to run away until their pa was gone, and then come back to Dr. Mike and Sully. But the plan had backfired when she felt in the creek and stayed in her wet clothes. Colleen knew how awful the cough could be and how hard it was at times to breathe. She only hoped that Dorothy wouldn't have to suffer has she had, and that Dr. Mike would be there to help save her too.

Just then the bell on the door gave its usual jingle, breaking through the silence in the air. "Dr. Mike," Colleen mumbled to herself, "Maybe she's back," before exiting the room. Grace followed a second later right behind Colleen.

Michaela entered the clinic finding it empty and a second later her head turned to see the door open, with Colleen, then Grace appearing. She noticed right away Colleen's look of worry across her face, and Grace's face. "What's wrong?" Michaela asked, hoping one of them would speak.

Grace looked at Colleen, giving her the go ahead to speak first, but she was still as a board, not moving. After a moment Grace broke the silence in the air, "Well someone ought to tell ya."

"Tell me what?"

"Miz Dorothy, she's sick. Pneumonia. I seen it before down in N'Orleans. Nasty stuff. Lucky for her, she ain't too far along."

"Oh my gosh," Michaela uttered, as the weight of it all sunk in; her dear friend was very sick. She looked back up at Colleen, who still seemed to be in a state of worry. Michaela remembered Colleen's bought with Pneumonia, some time ago. "Where is she?" Michaela asked wanting very much to check on Dorothy.

"Upstairs," Grace replied. "She's restin', best thing for her right now."

Michaela nodded, before heading straight upstairs to find her friend. Colleen who had been standing still, suddenly found her feet again and took off after Michaela.

Grace stood there a moment contemplating whether to follow them through the open door. She knew how Dr. Mike could be when it came to treating patients, let alone those who she was close too. But on the other hand, she decided to leave them be, and head back to the café. Grace would undoubtedly be bringing them food during Dorothy's stay at the clinic.

Michaela sat down on the bed next to Dorothy who was sleeping peacefully, her breathing a little staggered. Colleen appeared in the doorway a moment later, she looked at Dr. Mike and then at Dorothy. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"I hope so. She doesn't appear to be at an advanced stage. There's hope she'll pull through," Michaela replied, still worried that her friend might not pull through. Colleen however seemed somewhat satisfied with Dr. Mike's answer, she'd been so worried before and now it seemed as if things were going to be alright.

Thomas woke to the morning sunlight streaming down in his face and the sound of water rushing nearby. He'd forgotten that there was a stream below the small cliff where he'd camped out. Thomas began to sit up, finding out how stiff his limbs had become from sleeping on the ground.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to move his aching joints. Sleeping on a makeshift cot had been one thing, but the ground left a man stiff in the morning. Thomas did his best to help himself off the ground, and then walked towards the cliff edge.

Thomas dared to look down at the stream below, the murky water with white caps splashing against the rocks as the water rushed. The distance wasn't great, but enough to seriously injure a man.

A moment later Thomas turned his back on the cliff, staring at the cave in front of him and then on his painting. The cave was as it looked the night before, and the painting stood proudly, decorated with a few leaves and twigs.

Thomas went over to remove the debris, and ended up smudging a bit of his work. The paint would take a good two days to dry, and thankfully such a small mistake could be fixed. He went over to wear his brushes were, and carefully got one out, trying not to get paint on his things. Oil was not forgiving and would stay on clothing forever.

Thomas wiped his soiled hand on a rag, and then picked out a few brushes to use. He walked back over to his painting, brushes in hand and surveyed what needed to be done. The cap of the mountain appeared as if someone had blown on it as they would a candle, and a few of the trees looked as if their leaves were going by in a blur.

He was able to fix up the smudges with ease, something he'd prided himself on, fixing up the mistakes he'd made. Course that was a lot easier on a fresh painting than in real life where he'd stumbled a lot.

Thomas hadn't been the most coordinated of children growing up. He'd always been willing to help with things, such as gathering eggs and milking the cow in the morning. But his awkwardness always caused him to break and egg or spill the milk. His ma always made things right, telling him it was ok; his pa would scold him at times, "Boy ya should be more careful der." As a result Thomas tended to recoil and keep his thoughts to himself, while trying deep down to please everyone.

It had gotten worse when he'd gone to school for the first time, all the kids made fun of him. He was always so quiet and hardly every spoke much to anyone, just sat there and stared.

Thomas loathed the kids who asked him if he could talk, and one day he'd gotten so mad that his fist hit another boy in the face. He hadn't meant for that to happen, and sadly there was no school after that. His mother couldn't bear to send him back and his father figured his son was "ill".

Now, after spending some time in a Denver Art School, Thomas was finally on his own free to do as he pleased. He found he didn't care much for the cities, but instead enjoyed the clean crisp mountain air and the silence that enveloped it.

Thomas stepped back from his painting, as he looked at it with a critical eye wanting to make sure everything was perfect again. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look and closed one eye till he was sure no one would be able to tell where he'd patched things up.

The painting itself was beautiful and he hoped to find more subjects in the Colorado wilderness as everything thus far was breath talking.

Thomas wiped his brushes on a rag and set them back where he'd gotten them. There wasn't much use in cleaning them as he would be painting again once he found another subject. For now, Thomas looked around at his surroundings deciding what to paint next.

He decided not to stay where he was and move on to find another location to paint. The cliff edge he'd found didn't spark anything more than the beauty he'd already painted.

Adrienne blinked her eyes open as the sun poured through the openings in the window curtains. A moment later she clamped her eyes shut again and pulled the spread over her. "Much better," Adrienne thought to herself. "Now the bright sun won't blind me as I wake." She snuggled further under the covers, relaxing her body and letting it begin to fall fast asleep again.

Her efforts however were short lived, when there came a loud knock on the door. Adrienne grumbled from beneath the covers, "How dare whoever it is wake me at this hour," she muttered under her breath.

"Wake up in there sleepy," Loren hollered right into the door as close as he could get without touching it.

Adrienne wanted to yell at him to go away for disturbing her and throw a pillow at him, but as her employer and one who was giving her lodging, such things would not do. Instead she reluctantly pulled back the spread and hollered back at the shopkeeper, "I'm awake."

"Good, see ya at Graces for breakfast," Loren hollered back.

Adrienne felt some relief as she heard the sound of his boots go from loud to soft as he made his way downstairs. "He sure is awfully grumpy," she thought to herself. "Best get up anyhow no matter what his mood."

Adrienne immediately upon removing her spread felt the chill of the mountain air envelope her, making the warmth of her bed all that more inviting to stay in all day. But she knew if she didn't get up now, her hide would be had later.

With some reluctance she climbed out of her warm bed and dressed for the day. She settled on a blue floral skirt with a matching white blouse and a pair of brown boots to complete the ensemble. As for her hair, she pulled it back slightly, leaving most of it to fly free in the air.

Adrienne didn't care to make much of a fuss over herself as it was only morning and she was only going to breakfast. Had this been a dinner with a young man she would have spent more attention on her clothing and hair.

On her way out to Grace's, Adrienne met more of the morning sun she had been trying to avoid and got a good dosage of it when she opened the front doors. "Good gracious," Adrienne muttered to herself, "That sun sure is bright."

"Sure is, seems ta be the worst in the mornin's," said a small voice amidst the bright sunlight.

"That so?" Adrienne remarked in a questioning tone, "And I suppose it dies off later?"

"Ya, it won't be so bright," the voice replied politely.

"And to whom might I be speaking with?" Adrienne asked as she looked around her, still shielding the bright light from her eyes.

"I'm Brian," the voice answered back. It took a second for Adrienne to find Brian standing nearby. He was a young boy who looked as if he was slowly becoming a man.

"I'm Adrienne."

"Pleased ta meet ya," said Brian as he came closer to Adrienne and stuck out his small hand, which she took and shook.

"Now, Brian, do you think you could show me the way to Grace's? I'm afraid being new here in town has led me to act for directions quite a bit."

"Sure thing," Brian answered with confidence, as he took her empty hand and led her off toward the café. "Don't worry too much about being new, you'll soon get ta know where things are and stuff."

"Thanks, your sweet." Adrienne answered; glad to have someone with her that knew where they were going. As they got closer to the café, Adrienne realized that she had been there already since arriving in town and began to feel rather embarrassed at having to ask for directions.

Adrienne felt all eyes on her as she walked inside the fence that enclosed the café. It seemed as if everyone in town was there this morning, some faces she knew and others she didn't recognize at all. Brian didn't seem effected at all by everyone's stares as he promptly led Adrienne to a table where Sully was sitting.

"Mornin'" Sully greeted Brian and the young woman he'd met recently who'd gotten caught up with the deputy's dog.

"Mornin' Sully," Brian replied beaming; pleased with himself that he'd found a new friend.

"Oh! Good morning," said Adrienne feeling a bit flustered by everyone's stares. "I'm afraid I'm not used to people looking at me so much."

"We don't get many new folks in town and when we do, folks like ta gawk." Adrienne nodded to Sully's comment; the folks here sure were gawking at her as if she was something new and enchanting.

**Chapter Five**

Michaela didn't notice the sun that streamed through the openings in the curtains; shining its light around the room. She had stayed up most of the night keeping an eye on Dorothy and by morning had exhausted herself. Sleep had overtaken all her will to stay awake.

Colleen crept upstairs to check on Dorothy, once she arrived in town with Matthew and Brian. She also knew Dr. Mike would have stayed up all night and would be in need of rest and a break.

Try as she might, some of the stairs creaked a little as she stepped on them, as her attempts to be quiet were thwarted. When she reached the top, Colleen moved quietly down the hall to the room where Dorothy was staying.

Colleen slowly opened the door, figuring full well that both parties would be asleep, or at least one of them. Dr. Mike was apt to look exhausted from what was probably a sleepless night. She remembered the time Brian was in a coma from hitting his head and how Dr. Mike barely left his side, or ate. Colleen would have to remember to ask Grace for food later, as she knew Dr. Mike wouldn't.

Michaela's head was slumped over on her shoulder as she still sat in the chair where Colleen had left her; Dorothy appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Colleen wished she had the strength to lift Dr. Mike and lay her down in a bed where she'd be more comfortable; but her concern now was on Dorothy and how she was faring.

Sitting gently on the side of the bed, Colleen began to search for a pulse hoping to find something. Yet she knew with the way Dorothy was yesterday, she would be very lucky to find a strong one.

The pulse was there, not strong as Colleen predicted and yet it wasn't weak either. She could feel the steady beat of it in coming through her fingers before letting go of Dorothy's arm; which lay limp on the bed sheets.

Colleen then laid a hand on Dorothy's forehead, feeling small beads of sweat against her skin, concluding that she had a fever. Quinine would work to bring the fever down, but Colleen was worried that it might not be enough. Dorothy needed something more to help her through.

Colleen wished Dr. Mike was awake, as she would know exactly what to do and have a better handle on the situation. She was still a bit unsure of herself diagnosing a patient and then administering the necessary medicines, worried that she might make a mistake.

Michaela stirred a little causing the chair she was in to rock ever so slightly that it woke her up. She gripped the arms as if she was about to fall and once she found herself still on firm ground, her grip loosened.

"Colleen?" Michaela called out softly feeling a bit disoriented.

Colleen just barely heard Dr. Mike speak and brought her head up to see who had called her. "Ma," Colleen said with a smile of relief, thankful that she had finally woken up.

Michaela smiled weakly, still exhausted from having stayed up into the wee hours of the night.

Colleen didn't waste a moment in informing Dr. Mike about Dorothy's present condition once she had woken up from her slumber. "I checked her pulse just now and it's not strong, nor is it week. She's got a bit of a fever and I'm not sure if giving her quinine will be enough to cure her completely."

Michaela stared at Colleen, a blank look on her face, unable to fully comprehend what had just been told to her. "Why wouldn't the quinine be enough?" Michaela asked with a yawn.

"Because she has pneumonia," Colleen replied giving her ma a puzzled look in return. What had gotten into her? Colleen thought to herself, usually she was level headed in her decision making process. Right now it seemed as if Dr. Mike was somewhere else.

"Oh," came the dull answer from Michaela.

Colleen was still miffed as to why Dr. Mike was acting so strange all of a sudden. She had know idea that a lack of sleep could affect someone so much, or was it something else? "Are you feelin' ok?" Colleen asked, hoping that this wasn't anything serious.

"I'm doing just fine," Michaela replied with a big yawn, indicating that she was still tired.

"I think you need to go lye down."

"No, no that isn't necessary," Michaela replied as she made to get up from the chair, but soon found herself sitting right back down again.

"Ma, ya ought to get some rest," said Colleen as she came over to Dr. Mike to help her up from the chair and to a bed.

Michaela had enough strength to nod in agreement to the suggestion that she go lye down. Her fight to stay awake wasn't working and for the moment Colleen would be just fine.

Colleen felt a little weird as she escorted Dr. Mike by the hand to another recovery room where she could sleep.

Michaela mumbled a "thank you" before she collapsed on top of the bedspread into a deep sleep.

Colleen felt somewhat relieved that Dr. Mike had finally consented to lying down, yet she was still uneasy over Dorothy's condition. If she became worse Colleen wouldn't know what to do, yet for now she would administer the quinine and go from there.

Adrienne truly felt as if someone had put her in the middle of a stage show and turned the spot light on her; as everyone she came in contact with stared. She couldn't help but flush in embarrassment as she met some of the gazes. When her eyes fell on the deputy, her cheeks flushed a bright red that Sully caught right away.

Justin had just sat down at a table by himself and taken off his hat, revealing his fine brown hair underneath. He ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out, as parts of it had gotten disheveled.

Adrienne nearly lost herself in watching Justin from afar as he groomed himself, smiled pleasantly at Grace when she came to take his order and watched him stare off in the distance. She longed to be those fingers and those hands being able to touch and explore.

It wasn't until Colleen came running for help when she snapped back to attention.

"Sully," Colleen yelled as she ran right into the café ignoring those in front of her and causing a few to move quickly out of her path.

Grace turned from her stove as Colleen came flying past her; heading straight towards where Sully was sitting.

"What's wrong?" Sully asked with concern as his eyes searched Colleen's panic stricken face for an answer.

"It's…it's…." Colleen no matter how hard she tried the words just wouldn't come out.

Sully looked at her with even more concern, "It ain't ; ya're ma is it?" He asked slowly hoping in the depths of his heart that it wasn't. Colleen shook her head, "No, it ain't ma, she's resting."

Grace came over after setting down her hot pot of coffee, "Dorothy, ain't it?" Colleen nodded her head, as she looked straight at the ground before all came out in a rush of words. "First I could barely find a pulse this morning, and with ma being pregnant and tired she ain't the best of consultants. I went to administer the quinine I found her in a worse state than before."

"Oh lord," Grace replied, rubbing the non existent flour off her apron.

Colleen looked up, "She needs help, and I dunno what to do," as her eyes filled with tears feeling as if everything was ridding on her shoulders.

Sully placed his hands on Colleen's shoulders, hoping to reassure her that things would be ok, and that she was doing just fine. "Don't go worrin' well help get her better. Ya're a good doc, just like ya're ma."

Adrienne forgot all about Justin, as the thoughts in her mind whirled around the kind lady who had given her a room and now lay sick. She stood up, "I'll help too."

Colleen turned and stared with tear filled eyes at the young woman who underneath the fear stood strong. "It's the least I can do, as she's giving me a roof over my head and food on my plate."

Adrienne saw the meek smile behind the tears, the fear in Brian's eyes and the support of those who loved and cared. She knew deep down she would do all she could to help Dorothy get better.

Justin watched from his own table at the scene before him. He'd never seen Colleen in such a fret before and admired those around her as they offered up their support. In the time he'd been in Colorado Springs he'd seen how much the town pulled together through thick and thin.

Justin had arrived at a time when his boss was driving himself mad with grief, throwing himself into working so hard that it had nearly cost him his life. He had never seen a man do such things to himself; then he learned the tragic events that had taken place before his arrival.

A man would do anything to fight for the woman he loved, but to drive himself into a deep hole at her death wasn't going to solve anything. He admired Matthew for having the courage to pick up the pieces of a broken heart and move on.

His gaze was also riveted on the young lady who was staying above the store. She was a beauty that any man would take more than a glance at; but she was also one woman a man would have to work hard for to earn her heart.

Justin began to wonder if there was anyway that he could win the heart of such a wonderful lady.

Dorothy lay on the bed in a sweat, her body tossing and turning as if every position she tried wasn't comfortable enough. Her skin was pale and the occasional cough racked her body.

Colleen was the first to enter the room, finding that Dorothy hadn't changed much since she'd left to get help. It didn't appear that the quinine had done much, as the fever seemed to be getting higher.

Grace seemed to be the one with the most control, as she had seen this type of thing before. "We gotta get this fever down and that infection out."

"I'll go get more quinine." Colleen exited the room heading back down the stairs to find more of the white powder and a glass of water.

Brian looked from Sully to Grace with concern in his young face along with a silent question of "What can I do?"

"Come with me, there's a plant out there that can help Miss Dorothy," Sully said turning to Brian.

"Sure," Brian replied; Grace turned her head tot hem as they left, "Hurry back."

Colleen returned moments later with a glass of water and a packet of quinine to be dumped in and stirred.

Grace took the glass and the contents from her, ripped open the package and dumped the white powder into the water. Almost immediately the water clouded up, and Grace began to stir, after Colleen handed her as spoon she'd grabbed off the night stand.

As soon as the powder was mixed in came the task of getting Dorothy to drink it. She still remained in a state; tossing, turning and sweating. At this rate they would be lucky if all the liquid went down her throat.

"She's gonna have to sit up for this."

Colleen went around to the other side of the bed, "Miss Dorothy, can you hear me? We need ya to drink some medicine. It'll make you feel better."

Dorothy didn't respond at all to Colleen; it was as if she was in some other world and couldn't be reached.

"Looks like we may haveta sit her up and force this down. Dunno how you got it down her the first time."

"Couldn't, about knocked the glass outta my hands."

"Brace yourself; she's bound ta do it again."

Colleen nodded as she and Grace attempted to sit Dorothy up in bed, which was no small task in the least.

The tossing and turning went on for another few minutes before anything could really be done. In the meantime both women had exhausted themselves with trying to "catch" Dorothy.

Colleen gently lifted Dorothy's head up, once the episode had stopped, in order to give her more quinine. Some of it made it into her mouth, while a small trickle ran down her chin. Grace was right there with her apron to catch the drip, before Dorothy was laid back down.

Colleen set the glass down on the nightstand and laid a hand on Dorothy's forehead. She was sitting warm to the touch and the sweat was still prevalent, yet Colleen thought there might have been a trace of color left behind.

"All we gotta do know is wait and see when she wakes up." Both knew that might be awhile.

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Adrienne asked, coming closer to the end of the bed. She had witnessed the whole scene before her admiring the strength of both Grace and Colleen.

"Pray and hope she wakes up," Grace replied her eyes never leaving Dorothy's.

Adrienne gave a silent nod and said a small prayer that she would wake up and begin to get better. Without her, Adrienne didn't know where she'd be.

**Chapter Six**

Justin finished up the last of the meatloaf he'd been served before the clinic emergency. Everyone in town had been right in telling him that Grace was a good cook, excellent in fact. It was no wonder she had so many customers coming by for a meal.

Justin left a small amount on the table before picking up his hat and heading back to the jail. The Marshall was due in anytime now to collect the two brothers, and frankly he couldn't wait to get them off his hands.

He rounded the corner by the clinic and began to hear voices the closer he got to the jail.

"You don't look like a deputy."

"I'm keepin' watch, don't need those boys running off."

"That so, well you seen the sheriff or that deputy of his?"

"Sheriff's inside, deputy went to lunch."

At that moment Justin rounded the corner again, to find a large burly man with a cigar, standing straight up facing Hank. Hank didn't appear to be moving a muscle, gun in hand ready to fire if need be.

"Anything I can do for you?"

The Marshall turned to face Justin, sizing him up before he spoke, "Who might you be?"

"Deputy."

"Ah, finally some authority around here. Come to collect them boys that have been causing trouble."

"Would be glad to show you inside to fetch them." Justin made his way between the two men and inside the jail. Hank followed, but not without a glare from the Marshall.

"After you, Marshall." Hank gestured with his hand, letting the burly man go ahead of him.

Once inside, the jail felt like the site for a family reunion, as Peter and Jack tried to make light of the situation.

"Hey look, its ole Marshall Wick."

"Wick, ole buddy, how's it going?"

"I see you two boys are still together and in one piece," the Marshall replied, none too surprised that they weren't dead yet. The brothers had been alluding capture for months after they escaped, and now he planned to lock the door on them and throw away the key.

"Course, us brothers gotta stick together. Can't be running off and leavin' one behind," Peter chimed in a bit too proudly than he should.

"You bloke, what's gotten in ta ya?" Jack wasn't too happy with the way his brother was acting, it was almost scary.

Peter shot him a look, "Ain't nothing wrong with me."

"Hey, why don't you too cool it in there."

"They been causing you any trouble, sheriff?"

"Trouble? More like a racquet"

Justin tried to stifle a laugh, as Matthew in few words told Marshall Wick all about how talkative both the brothers were. He wasn't sure racquet described how bad the brothers had been. Their talking and fighting could send chickens flying right out of their coup.

"Enough to drive ya both up the wall," Marshall Wick replied knowing full well what the two idiot prisoners were capable of doing.

"Those are the mild days," came the reply from Matthew, who had gone to fetch the keys. "Ready to go inside?"

"Yep, it's high time you boys came home."

"Home? Now that's something I haven't seen in a while."

"You'd really do that for us?"

Matthew made his way past Hank and Marshall Wick with the keys in hand ready to open the door. But as soon as he brought up the keys to unlock the door, Peter knocked them out of his hand and they fell inside the cell.

Matthew cursed under his breath, while the brothers seemed to beam in puzzlement wondering how they had gotten so lucky. Hank looked as if he wanted to break the bars down and strangle them. Justin looked defeated, he was so looking forward to being able to get the brothers out and now it appeared as if they could run off when no one was looking.

Marshall Wick however was used to their tricks having spent so much time watching them with iron bars in front of them. "I don't think that tricks gonna work on this one. 'Fraid you're gonna have to hand them keys over."

'Awe, why? We was gonna give 'em back." Peter protested wishing he could keep this nice key ring as a souvenir.

"No yah weren't."

"Just hand 'em over." Jack didn't want any trouble as he began to think of a second plan, since their original one flopped.

Reluctantly, Peter handed over the keys to Marshall Wick, or so he made him think that's what he was doing. But before he could put them in the Marshall's hand, he'd tried to open up the cell door and gotten the key stuck inside.

"Losing your touch there, Peter?" Marshall Wick had known full well what Peter had intended to do and was pleased to see him fail, just not in the way it'd happened. "Ya'll don't have to fool me, I saw it coming. Now that key there really ain't stuck. Should be able to pull that thing right out."

Matthew gripped the key in his hand and tried to pull it out, but to know avail, as it remained steadfastly stuck in place. "Sure that's the case, cause this set isn't moving."

Hank stepped up to try to dislodge the key himself, but not without giving the brothers a cold hard stare. He'd really gotten sick of them in the past hour and couldn't fathom how Matthew and Justin had put up with them for so long. He gripped the key hard, and gave it pull showing no mercy yanked it right out, but not without leaving the front bit behind.

"There's your keys, might need a new lock there sheriff."

Justin watched as Hank handed the keys to the stunned Marshall, and took his cue to escape. "I'll go get Robert E," before anyone could protest he was out the door.

Adrienne stepped outside letting the fresh air envelope her as she walked back to the General Store. It was almost a relief to have left the clinic, yet she was glad she had been there to help with Dorothy. She felt bad that the woman didn't have much family left, except for Loren. Yet she knew Colleen and Grace would make sure Dorothy got all the care she deserved.

Adrienne took the step down off the clinic porch and into the dirt street below, filled with the usual passerby and occasional carriage going in and out of town. The walk back to the store was a short one, much to Adrienne's dismay as she entered through the double doors.

Loren seemed to notice her absence right away as soon as she set foot in the door and didn't wait a second to begin barking orders. "Where've you been young lady? I've been lookin' all over for ya."

"I was over eating at Graces and then I…." Adrienne started to explain but Loren cut her off. "Oh never mind there, I've got some stuff for you to put on the shelves."

Adrienne walked over and picked up the heavy box of books Loren had on the floor and carried it over to the shelving. She had hoped for some peace and quiet when she returned, and all she got was barking and work.

Justin stepped outside the jail, closing the door behind him. He couldn't believe the mess caused inside by the two brothers and then the unfortunate incident with the key. "There's certainly never a dull moment when they are around," Justin thought to himself as he started to head towards the livery; but before he could get there, something caught his eye.

He turned to his right and watched as Adrienne walked up to the General Store entrance and disappeared inside. A part of him was torn, wanting to fetch Robert E, and another that just wanted to follow her right inside the store. Yet he knew if the blacksmith didn't show up right away that the three inside would have his hide later.

"Maybe if I get Robert E first, then I run over to the store to get rope," Justin thought to himself, wondering if the plan would work. He'd be missed, yet on the up side he will have gotten to see her again.

"Somethin' I can help ya with son?" Came a voice out of the blue, causing Justin to nearly jump a foot in the air. "Ya alright?"

"I'm fine, sorry I jumped like that."

"Don't worry bout it."

"Thanks," Justin replied feeling a bit of relief wash over him knowing Robert E wasn't upset with him. "Listen, Matthew needs your assistance inside; afraid the brothers fixed the lock, got part of the key stuck inside."

"Oh my, that's gonna take some doin' to get fixed, but I'll be right there."

"Thanks," Justin replied before he dashed off to the store like a kid who'd been waiting by the window all afternoon for the ok to go out and play.

Adrienne was nearly finished with the box of books Loren had her shelve when Justin walked into the store somewhat out of breathe. She didn't notice him right away as she was reading all the book bindings before putting them on the shelf.

Loren on the other hand didn't miss a beat, "Anythin' I can do for ya?"

Justin's gaze was riveted on Adrienne and it took a second for him to realize there was someone talking to him. "Would ya like some help there, Justin?"

"Uh, ya, um…I'd like some rope," Justin stammered causing his face to flush as if he'd just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

"Adrienne," Loren called out, "There any rope in the back? Deputy here would like some."

Adrienne nearly dropped the book she was about to shelve when she heard Loren mention "deputy." She tried to regain some composure and she came out of her hiding place to meet the gaze of the deputy. "Can I help you with something?"

Justin couldn't believe his luck at finding out the name of the lovely young lady before him. Her cheeks were flushed with the right amount of pink and her face held a soft expression that would have made any man melt.

"Need some rope," Justin managed with difficultly to say; he'd never had such trouble with words in his life.

"I'll be back in a second," Adrienne replied, "there maybe some in the back."

"Take your time, no hurry." Justin was more inclined to stay right where he was; as long as she was there.

Adrienne disappeared from sight to look for the needed rope, leaving the deputy staring off in her wake.

Justin in the meantime decided to look over the selection of books while he waited for Adrienne to return. Most of what he found amongst the newly bound books were fiction works by Faust, Jane Austen, and others.

Justin picked up on of the books, began to look through it losing himself in the storyline. He didn't even hear Adrienne approach with a coil of rope in hand, which she set down on the open box of books.

"Found some rope for you, hope it will do."

Justin looked up suddenly from the book he'd been reading as it fell to the floor the moment he looked at Adrienne standing there waiting for approval of what she'd done. "I'm sure it will," Justin managed to say after a moment of working to regain some composure, and then going off to pay Loren.

Adrienne smiled and watched as Justin made his way to the front of the store to pay and then exited into the street. She stood there for a moment before bending down to pick up the fallen book, wondering what had captivated his attention so much, _The Last of the Mohicans_ by James Fenimore Cooper, she read to herself. Adrienne then let her fingers trace the words on the cover, leaving a graceful trail on the pages before she placed it carefully on the shelf with all the other books.

**Chapter Seven**

"Where in tar nation have you been?" Marshall Wick bellowed out the second Justin walked through the door carrying the rope he'd just bought.

Justin froze in place staring at the scene before him, all were gathered around the cell as Robert E worked with the lock to get the remaining key out, while the brothers sniggered from inside their cell.

"Well, are ya gonna answer or just stand there like a statue?"

Justin stared right at the Marshall as he chose his words carefully, "I went to get some rope, thinking that it might come in handy," he replied hoping his answer would be enough to suffice any curiosity. He wasn't about to tell them about running to the store just to see Adrienne.

Marshal Wick eyed the rope in Justin's hand all nicely coiled before he looked up into the young man's face.

Justin stared uncomfortably into the Marshal's face worried that the older man might see right through him. He didn't need anyone to be advertising any love interests he had, least not in front of the brothers.

"'Fraid it might take more than just rope to get a hold of these two." Marshall Wick had seen the look on Justin's face, realizing there was something more to him getting rope. Being a man he decided to let the subject be and not cause any embarrassment for the young man.

"You're gonna need a new lock after this. Those boys sure got that key in there pretty good."

"Are ya gonna be able to get it out?" Matthew asked as he looked with concern at the two brothers; he wanted them out and brought to justice. On another hand he worried that the damage was far from done and hated to see what the brothers had up their sleeve.

"It doesn't wanna come out." Robert E had worked hard to try and remove the bit of the key from the lock, but it seemed as if the piece was embedded in there and not coming out.

The brothers started to grin at each other in success, but soon realized they were stuck inside the jail for good.

"Mean were stuck here?"

"Yah looks that way doesn't it." Robert E stood there scratching his head wondering how in the world how the brothers had accomplished such a feat.

"Sure there isn't anything more you can do?" Matthew asked, nearing the end of his rope with the two of them. He wasn't sure he could take another minute with them in the same room.

"No sure there is, unless one of ya'll once to have a go at it."

"I got an idea," Hank said stepping forward. "I'll need ya'll to step out of the way and cover your ears."

"You aren't doing anything dangerous are ya?" Marshall Wick asked, not wanting anything to happen to the brothers. Frankly he wanted very much to see them get what they deserved.

"Just stay out of my way and all will be fine." Hank waited till everyone was looking at him with hands over their ears; save for Justin who stood staring at Hank's back.

Hank gave it a moment before he reached for the pistol he wore around his waist; drew it out, cocked it and aimed the barrel right at the lock. With a shaky hand Hank made sure the gun was in the right place before he pulled the trigger.

The sound inside was near deafening with the sound of the gunshot, followed by the metal breaking apart and flying back against the jail wall. The piece of the key and the bit of lock put a hole right through the brick wall.

All the brothers could do was stare in wonderment, while the others slowly took their hands down. "There, that ought to have fixed things."

"By golly you shot that thing right outta there." Marshall Wick said as he stared right through the hole left in the lock.

"Why don't one of you try and open it, should work."

Justin took the opportunity to move closer to the cell, rope in hand. He wanted very much to get this ordeal over with.

Marshall Wick gave a good yank on the cell bars to get them to open up for him and wasn't near prepared for it hitting him square in the face. He fell like a rock to the floor, with what would probably be a nice mark on his face.

Matthew and Hank had to think quick after that as the brothers made the escape the cell they'd been in for days now.

It took all four men to get the brothers recaptured and tied up so they wouldn't go running off again. "Good thinkin' on the rope there," Hank remarked as they made to lead the brothers out of the jail.

"Thanks thought it might come in handy."

"What'd we gonna do about the Marshall back there?" Robert E asked as they neared the door.

"We'll get Dr. Mike soon as these fellows are taken care of."

Justin jumped ahead to open the door, as Matthew and Hank lead out the two struggling prisoners. As soon as the door was open, the townsfolk who had been in the street began to holler out.

"What was all that noise in there?"

"Surely you didn't blow the walls in did ya?"

"These two had one more nasty trick up their sleeve that backfired."

Adrienne had been standing in the back of the crowd, trying to get a look inside but everyone around her was too tall. Once the door had opened she searched around for a sign of Justin hoping to catch his eye.

She almost missed him as he wormed his way through the crowd, following Matthew and Hank. Adrienne had been so busy looking, that when the folks around her started hollering to move, she did so and turned to look right at Justin.

His eyes had a soft look in them and Adrienne thought she noticed a slight smile as he walked by.

Adrienne had wanted to capture the moment in his eyes, but all was lost as he turned back around, continuing on his way.

"Where's the Marshall? Thought he was inside with him." Jake hollered out after the criminals were out of ear shot.

"You don't suppose that bullet was meant for…." Horace trailed off assuming the worst that a dead man lay inside the jail.

"There's no telling what a thief is gonna do." Jake shot back, wanting Horace to quit jumping to conclusions.

"Gentlemen, please, maybe one of us ought to go inside. We all heard the shot or whatever it was. Could be the Marshall's hurt, but we won't know till we go inside. Anyone with me?"

Most of the townsfolk stood stock still, no one wanted to enter the scene of a crime, nor find a body laying on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"Why don't ya go inside, it was your idea," Loren chimed in, trying to get himself out of the duty.

A moment later Preston emerged from the bank to come over and survey what was going on in front of the jail. "Holding church outside today, Reverend?" He asked with a grin that could only lead to trouble later.

"No, we aren't sure the whereabouts of the Marshall," the Reverend replied hoping to diminish Preston's curiosity some. "Some of us think he might be a dead man and are in no hurry to find out."

Preston stood there taking this all in and finding it a bit juvenile that grown men were standing around talking to delay the inevitable. "Seems to me, you ought to just go inside yourself." There's nothing to it and you won't look like such a fool standing outside." He grinned and gave the Reverend's shoulder a pat, before going off towards Grace's café.

"Yah, why don't you go inside," Jake chimed in as Preston's back was no to them.

"Well,….I…" The Reverend tried to come up with a reason why he didn't want to go inside, but all words failed him for the moment.

"Come on, we'll be behind ya." Loren added for encouragement as he too was trying to edge the Reverend on. None of them really wanted to go inside.

"Oh, all right."

Jake and Loren beamed as the Reverend finally caved and turned to make his way inside the jail. A part of him felt silly doing this, and yet he dreaded it at the same time.

The crowd of men moved closer to the jail entrance as the Reverend made his way inside. All were silent and they awaited a reaction.

The Reverend stepped inside to find the jail quite out of sorts; in no shape to house a criminal. The cell door was still open and he noticed a hole in the lock and one in the bricks behind. "What had gone on in here?" He thought to himself.

On closer examination, he made his way forward and quickly discovered the body of the Marshall lying on the floor. "Oh my," The Reverend called out as he sunk to his knees.

There was quite a mark on the Marshall's face and all signs of color were still there. No sign either of a bullet wound; he wasn't dead. But what had happened?

The Reverend didn't waste a moment and yelled out into the air, "Someone get Dr. Mike."

"Is he dead?" Loren hollered back.

"No, get Dr. Mike." He heard a scuffling of feet from outside on the dirt road, from the one who he hoped had gone to fetch the doctor.

The Reverend made to stand up, when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, "Don't go yelling so loud, you gonna make an old man deaf."

Marshall Wick blinked his eyes open trying to focus through the blur he was getting. He'd be hit pretty hard and things weren't too clear now.

"Marshall Wick, you're still with us, thank God." The Reverend let out a small sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Feels like I got hit with a damn wall," Marshall Wick replied with a bit of a slur. "Wouldn't happen to know how I got this way, would ya?"

"I'm afraid not." The Reverend replied, himself wondering the same thing. How could such a big man get floored to the ground with a nasty mark on his face? His state didn't explain much regarding the shot they all heard.

"Oh, well you was never one for rememberin' much anyhow," Marshall Wick replied without skipping a beat.

"I beg your pardon?" The Reverend asked as he turned once more to the Marshall.

"I know yous one to forget things, but honestly, best ta say ya just don't know."

The Reverend started to argue his case in point, but found Dr. Mike and Loren entering through the door just as he was about to defend himself again.

"Sorry it took so long, found her sleepin'."

Michaela smiled meekly before lowering herself to the floor to examine the Marshall. "What happened?" She asked hoping one of the men could give her some answers.

"We were hopin' you could tell us that," Jake replied. He like the other two didn't have a clue what had happened, but they did all hear the shot.

Michaela looked up at all three of them studying their faces, hoping deep down that this wasn't some dirty trick. She remembered all too well the Halloween when everyone seemed to be calling her to see a dead man, who when she got there had moved somehow.

"We aren't playin' some trick if that's what your tryin' to get us to confess."

Michaela wasn't about to confess her thoughts of them playing any tricks on her. She didn't care to cross that bridge again.

"Don't go blamin' them," the Marshall started in his slurred words. "I ain't sure how I ended up this way, and Bubba over there ain't one for remember things."

Michaela looked from the Reverend to the Marshall and back again, questioning in her mind what was going on. From the way things were there was some explaining to do.

Loren did his best to explain things as they were, but he wasn't sure if Dr. Mike would believe him. "The Reverend found him in here passed out cold on the floor and when the two of us came in he had woken up. We ain't sure who Bubba is either, or why he's acting this way."

Michaela nodded, and then spoke, "I think he's got a case of amnesia. It doesn't appear to be too bad, but only time will tell. For now would you help me bring him to the clinic." She took another look at the helpless Marshall before rising to her feet. As she stood the baby gave a kick of protest, causing Michaela to put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright Dr. Mike?" the Reverend asked as he put a hand on Michaela's arm.

"Yes, it was just a kick is all." She answered, before following Loren and Jake from the jail as they carried Marshall Wick to the clinic.

**Chapter Eight**

"When's the train for Denver due in, Horace?"

"About five minutes from now," came the reply inside, as Horace scratched out an incoming message.

"Thanks."

"Five more minutes is gonna feel like an eternity. Sure you're up for this trip, sheriff?"

"I don't got a choice, with the Marshall passed out."

"I suppose not; speaking of which I'll go check on him," said Robert E before he exited from the shelter of the station.

Matthew watched as Robert E headed back to the livery. He couldn't blame Robert E for wanting to leave; Matthew only wished he could have joined him.

Justin looked longingly after Robert E, wanting so badly to run away from this place he was in and stay in the comfort of Colorado Springs. A part of him wanted to be near Adrienne. Yet duty called and as the deputy he had to stay with the sheriff.

Hank was the only one of the three who didn't seem to be the least bit inconvenienced by all of this. He kept a hold of Peter, while relaxing as the smoke curled around him.

Hank had found a cigar in his interior coat pocket and made a point to enjoy every bit of it before the train departed for Denver.

Matthew walked back over to the bench where he'd left Justin to watch Jack. He'd managed to leave him tied up and cuff him to the bench so there wasn't any chance of his trying to escape.

"How much longer?" Justin asked, wanting it all to end right now. He was tired of being around the brothers; they caused more trouble than they were worth and could keep anyone up half the night.

"Not long," Matthew replied. "Train should be along shortly."

"Good," Justin mumbled to himself so as neither brother could hear him.

Horace emerged from the Telegraph office no more than five minutes later as the train came puffing into the station.

Peter and Jack stayed silent as the train pulled through and came to a halt, brakes squeaking and smoke filling the air. Both knew once they got to Denver they were doomed. Too many folks there talked and had found out a lot about each of them. It was enough to make their skin crawl and sweat pour from their brows in fear. Yet here they were with the Sheriff, his deputy and some barkeep to haul them off.

"Alright, time for you boys to get up, we're going for a ride," Hank chimed in to liven things up a bit.

Peter and Jack glared at him and Matthew shot him a look, all three wondering what had gotten into him.

Hank wasn't one to be so chipper about going on a train trip; he hardly went anywhere as it was. But you could find him joining a search party now and again.

Peter soon felt himself being lifted up and carried off to the awaiting train, with a long ride to something he dreaded.

Jack watched his brother disappear into an open car, and then spoke with some reluctance, "Guess I'd better join him."

"Yah, we'll be going in a second." Matthew replied, before turning to face Justin, he needed to have a word with him before he left.

"I'd appreciate it if ya stayed here, stead of going. Hank'll do more than his fair share, and sides I'd like to know there's a good lawman here while I'm gone."

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that for ya." Justin replied as relief washed over him; thrilled not to be going. "Good luck to ya."

"Thanks see ya when I return," Matthew replied. He then removed the cuff from the bench and lead Jack to the car where Hank and Peter were waiting.

Justin darted from the platform as soon as the train pulled away and began to disappear from site. He began to head back to the jail to see what he could do to clean up the mess left by the brothers.

Thomas soon found himself at the end of the trees that had been sheltering him since he entered.

He looked up ahead of him and in the distance saw smoke rising from what looked like triangle houses with sticks on top. Thomas took a moment to focus and then realized he was looking at an Indian Village.

Panic crept up inside of him, as a boy his father had told many stories of "injuins" and most of them weren't pretty stories either. He hated his father then for telling such things, especially in front of his younger sister. In his mind she didn't need to hear such things.

Thomas decided quickly that he wasn't going to enter the clearing, but turn his back from it. The less he had to do with the Indians the better.

He hadn't gone far, when a hand reached out and touched his shoulder, nearly causing him to drop everything he owned.

"You are lost," a deep clear voice spoke from behind him.

"No…I'm just…" Thomas trailed off, too scared to admit that he was lost, or was he? He liked to think he knew were he was going, even though deep down this was all new territory.

"I know you to be. These woods you are I know very well. You are lost." Thomas looked up just as the last words were spoken and found himself face to face with an Indian, considerably older than he was. He seemed very calm and not the least bit frightened of Thomas.

Thomas shook with fear inside, the one thing he was running from, was now right into front of him. There was no turning back, no matter how much he tried to think of a way out.

"I…suppose, you're right." Thomas sputtered as his fear slowly spilled out into words that made no sense.

Cloud Dancing smiled at the young lad, who despite his fear had a good instinct inside. "Come, we will find you shelter." And with that, Cloud Dancing turned and disappeared out of the trees, without giving Thomas much thought but to follow him.

Thomas took a moment to juggle the supplies in his arms before trotting off behind the Indian. A part of him wasn't sure why he was doing this, yet there was something about him a calming presence that he felt a sense of safety around.

"What brings you to Colorado," Cloud Dancing asked once the young lad had caught up to him.

"To paint and a new life," Thomas replied keeping his motives to himself.

"You will find much beauty in nature; she provides many a breathtaking scene. It's just a matter of capturing it all, no easy task. Will you start this new life alone?"

"Yes, I don't wish to burden anyone."

Cloud Dancing stopped and turned to face him, the grey eyes of the boy hiding behind a deep scar of pain. There was more to this boy than met the eye, and maybe in time he would heal the pain caused by the past.

"Hmm there is pain in your eyes. You will learn to heal that pain."

Thomas stood there letting the words sink in, wondering to himself how the Indian knew so much. How could he see pain? Why would he need to heal the pain? A part of him wanted to turn back right then thinking the Indian was crazy, yet he'd gotten this far and couldn't turn back. There was something about this one that left him wondering and eager to learn more.

Cloud Dancing continued on, "I knew someone like you once. The pain was deep, so deep they didn't want to live. I found them near death, yet I knew there was life there a life worth living. I was able to teach him many things and now he is a much better person because of it."

Thomas wanted to ask why the man wanted to end his life, yet found that the silence between them seemed better. He would let the Indian speak first, as he had done with his elders.

Too often as a young boy he would speak out in one form or another, only to be punished later by his father. "You are seen and not heard" his father would yell at him. From then on he became a turtle, hiding in his shell around others.

"Perhaps you will learn from the stories I have to tell. There is a path for you to follow in life. It will be up to you to find it."

Thomas wondered to himself why he was hearing so much about one who had come before him, and a path he was to follow in life. Could this Indian be trying to help him find his way? He wasn't sure of anything at the moment, just that he was following him for one reason or another.

Cloud Dancing walked all the way across the clearing and into the shade of more trees before stopping. He waited a moment for the boy to catch up, as he seemed to have trouble walking with all his supplies. "You carry much with you."

"Yes, one doesn't know when an inspiration will strike."

Cloud Dancing nodded, the boy had a point there, yet there had to be a way he could still paint without carrying so much. "Maybe someday I will show you how to get color from the earth. Then maybe you won't need so much."

Thomas looked puzzled for a moment wondering how the earth could give him color, yet he was talking to an Indian. Maybe the red man wasn't such a threat as his father had instilled in him so long ago. "I seem to carry more than I need, a burden I've had."

"Then it's time I take some of the burden from you. I will teach you things that will help you. First, listen and learn from what nature has to tell you."

Thomas stopped trying to juggle everything in his arms, letting a few things land on the soft ground. He still held onto the canvas he'd finished, not wanting anything to happen to it.

Thomas then closed his eyes and let himself relax and breathe in all that was around him. He heard so much as his body stood there as if in another world.

The birds sung their tunes high above in the trees, animals moved about on the forest floor, a breeze whistled through the trees ruffling the leaves as it traveled, and far off the sound of water running by.

Cloud Dancing stood and watched the boy slowly relax as he took in all around him. He was pleased to see the boy coming around and letting some of the burden drop from his shoulders. The boy carried too much and needed to let go and become free in spirit, not trapped inside a cage.

Thomas opened his eyes in what seemed like an eternity later, finding everything different than before. He was still in the presence of the Indian, yet he was beginning to see nature's soul.

"You have done well and not needed me."

"Thank you, I think," Thomas replied. "It's amazing what one can do just by closing their eyes. Things are so different then, like being in another world."

"Yes, and it is time I show you into a different world. Come," Cloud Dancing spoke as Thomas gathered up what he needed and followed him.

The teacher with his newly acquired student walked further into the forest noting everything around them. Thomas sensed the moment of the animals, the sounds of the trees, their own footsteps and the sound of water. Everything around him seemed to take on a new meaning once he opened his eyes and truly saw things for the way they were.

"We will make you a shelter here, by the water. Let nature begin here by giving you color for your work."

"Thank you for your generosity in wanting to help me, no one has done this before. Most people if they looked at me, passed right by."

"I can see you have been forgotten, but that is past and it is time to be remembered."

Thomas looked straight into his eyes a hard look, yet underneath he saw the Indian meant to keep his word. He'd shown him so much and found him a place where perhaps he could begin to feel as if he truly belonged there.

Thomas put all of his things onto the soft ground and then offered out his hand in peace and thanks.

"There is no thanks, not now. But a friend you will earn and I will take your hand for that."

Thomas couldn't believe the wisdom of the one before him in knowing some much and leaving an impression behind in only a few words. His mind was on a whirlwind as a boy who hides in the shadows was now out in the sunlight for all to see. There was no one there to ridicule him, just someone who wanted to help his lost soul find home again.

**Chapter Nine**

"Where'd ya want him?" Jake asked as soon as the door to the clinic was open and he and Loren had brought the Marshall inside.

"Lay him on the table. I'd like to fully examine him before I put him in a recovery room," Michaela answered as she removed her coat for her white apron.

The Reverend was right behind, and watched as the Marshall was laid on the table like a sack. He winced at the treatment, wanted to say something but knew better than to speak.

Michaela came over to the edge of the table, lifted her hands and began to examine the wound on the Marshall's head. There was a nasty bruise on the center of his forehead that was getting darker by the minute. She dared to touch it for a second, causing the Marshall to flailed out in pain.

Michaela stepped backwards almost immediately as the Reverend looked at her with questions in his eyes.

Loren and Jake washed their hands of the situation and left promptly not wanting anything to do with a man who had lost his memory.

"Rusty, tell that woman to keep her hands off me. When I'm in the mood I'll holler."

The Reverend froze in place as the Marshall yelled out a request that made him want to clean out his ears. He could hardly believe a law man would such women, but then again he had seen sheriff's enter the saloon from time to time.

Michaela hardly knew what to do except to try and make her way back to the Marshall in hopes that he would begin to coo operate with her.

Marshall Wick relaxed for a moment, until Michaela laid her hands on him a second time. He reached out and grabbed her small wrist and held tight to it in his large hand. "What'd I tell ya woman? You deaf or something? Come back later, as I sure don't wanna miss ya."

Michaela wanted to scream in pain at how strong a hold he had on her wrist, and wished Sully was there to pry him off of her.

"Is there any hope he'll regain the memories he's lost?" The Reverend asked worried for Michaela. He didn't care much for the Marshall's outbursts and thought he might be a danger to Michaela.

"We can hope, but only time will tell," Michaela answered as she tried not to scream out in pain.

"What's that? Why are ya'll talkin' about me?" Marshall Wick's eyes blinked as he searched the room around him.

"You've suffered a nasty blow to your head. I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you here for while till you get better."

Marshall Wick searched her face wondering to himself what she was talking about. He was pretty sure he'd be just fine and didn't need to stay, yet if she was the one taking care of him, well that went without saying. He would gladly let any pretty thing take care of him.

"Alright, you're the doc," Marshall Wick answered with a smile that gave Michaela a chill. His eyes held a gleam in them and his lips were wet as if he was trying to seduce here right then and there.

Michaela looked up just as Sully entered the clinic and met her gaze. He noticed immediately the uncomfortable look on her face and glanced down to see the Marshall lying on the table.

The Reverend looked from Michaela's uncomfortable face, to Sully's concern as he made his way to Michaela's side. The way they looked ate each other made the Reverend uneasy, as he stumbled over an excuse to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Sully asked as he gently placed his hand on the small of her back. His fingers intertwined themselves in the strands of her long beautiful hair.

Michaela tried to answer, but with Sully's hands on her she could barely concentrate. She was still experiencing those honeymoon feelings each time he touched her.

Marshall Wick lost the gleam in his eyes the moment the rugged mountain man laid a hand on the lady doctor. He saw the way they looked at each other and didn't it like it one bit.

The Marshall lifted up his hand with what strength he had in him and brought his hand around her wrist firmly. Michaela nearly cried out in pain the moment she felt his strong hand close down on her wrist.

"She's mine, let her go," Marshall Wick growled.

Sully's face turned to one of a lion ready to pounce on his prey. His lips were shut tight, his eyes glaring like bullets into the Marshall's face.

Michaela felt Sully's gripe tighten around her as if to tell the Marshall that she belonged to him.

"I'll never let her go," Sully replied with such a coldness his words could have cut through ice.

Marshall Wick thinking he was strong enough yanked Michaela's wrist as he attempted to pull her forward. Sully had no choice but to let go and try and catch her.

Michaela stumbled forward, her stomach hitting the side of the table as she wobbled for a moment before Sully caught her.

Beads of sweat began to pour down her face, as her hand caressed her swollen tummy. "The baby," She whispered to herself.

"Will be just fine," Sully whispered back trying his best to calm her down. "Why don't you go lie down."

Michaela nodded and began to leave the room, as Sully prepared to deal with the Marshall.

"Love, don't leave me. You can't go, please come back!" Marshall Wick shouted into the air before collapsing.

Sully stared in disbelief; while Michaela turned back to make sure her patient was alright.

"Don't bother. I'm sure he's alive and kickin'. We'll just put him one of your rooms and lock the door." Sully remarked coldly, before picking up the Marshall and carrying him upstairs.

Michaela stood frozen in disbelief at her husband. She couldn't quite understand why he was so angry and wanting to toss the Marshall around like a bag of used goods.

Adrienne made her towards the Gazette as the crowd dispersed in front of the jail. The doctor had been sent for and the brothers were on their way out of Colorado Springs.

She wished to herself as she walked the short walk that Justin could have lingered longer. A look like he'd given her was enough for her to want the world to stop right then and there.

However Adrienne knew that wasn't so no matter how much she longed for a special moment.

Adrienne climbed the small set of stairs up to the Gazette and placed her hand on the door to open it. She turned the knob, but with no avail nothing happened.

"The door must be locked," Adrienne said to herself as she stood there wondering how she was going to get inside.

Brian happened to be walking over to the clinic, when he spotted Adrienne outside the gazette gazing at the door in an odd way. Curious as to what she was up to, he went over to make inquires.

"Hi," Brian called out as he approached. "Need somethin' from Miz Dorothy?"

"Oh, hi," Adrienne replied a bit startled. Her cheeks flushed a bit out of embarassement at being caught. "I was just going inside to help with the gazette, but found the door locked."

"I know where the key is," Brian replied before running off towards the store, leaving Adrienne no time to discourage his efforts.

Moments later he returned beaming proudly, key in hand. "Here ya are."

Adrienne took the key, unlocked the door and stepped inside. The smell of ink hit her almost immediately; while her eyes gazed around at the tablets of paper and ink that lay around the room.

Brian was right behind her, setting his books on a nearby table before surveying the room. His eyes landed on a small stack of papers near the printing press.

Brian picked them up and scanned them. "Looks like Miz Dorothy's started the printin' already. All we gotta do now is find paper and keep the ink fresh while we print."

Adrienne snapped to attention the moment Brian spoke his last sentence and found herself looking down into his eyes. He had quite a way with finding a way to make best of a situation, or so it seemed to her.

"That so?" Adrienne asked, "Think you can show me how this works?"

Brian nodded his approval and the two set to work printing the paper.

Adrienne was grateful for the help Brian was giving her, as she didn't know much about printing. Her small town did have a Gazette of its own, but she'd never much bothered to find out how it all worked. Now she was getting a complete lesson from a boy she barely knew but felt deep down she could trust him.

What felt like hours later, the last paper was printed and both Adrienne and Brian had ink smudged on there hands and face. Brian had been smart to wear an apron, as some of the ink had gotten on it.

Adrienne hadn't paid much attention to keeping herself neat and tidy, as watching the paper get printed was much more exciting. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're welcome, Glad ta be of help."

"Now what do we do with these?" Adrienne asked as her gaze fell on the stack of papers next to the press.

"Deliver 'em," Brian replied a second later; as if he'd being doing this all his young life. "Miz Dorothy usually puts 'em outside in the bin for folks ta take."

"Then that's what we'll do," Adrienne replied with a smile. She then watched Brian gather up the stack, carry it outside and placed it in a bin for folks to take one.

Once the papers were in their place, Brian shed his apron, grabbed his books and took off towards the clinic. He's forgotten his promise to be at the clinic right after school and didn't want to be late.

Before leaving, Adrienne looked around the room before picking up the key resting on the counter. She made her way outside once she was satisfied that everything inside looked as it did when she'd arrived some time ago.

Adrienne then locked the door behind her and headed back to the General store. The air was cool and damp as she walked; unaware that it had rained earlier while she had been busy. All over the ground were puddles in the road that looked so inviting.

Adrienne tried to resist the temptation to jump in them, but soon found herself wanting to be that little girl again with a carefree nature. She jumped in a few puddles on her way back, unaware that Justin was watching her from a short distance away.

Justin stood and watched Adrienne jump like an innocent kid into a few puddles with flushed cheeks and a smile. She looked so beautiful when all the cares in the world were behind her. He smiled to himself for a moment, before she came face to face with him.

"Hello. I see you found some puddles to land in on your way here."

ADrienned blushed a light shade of pink, "I suppose I have," She replied looking down at her soiled shoes.

"Might want to get inside and find some dry clothes."

"Good idea," Adrienne replied with a smile before stepping onto the porch and making her way to the door. Justin stood behind for a moment watching her, before he followed right behind.

As soon as her boots hit the boards on the porch and she was spotted, Loren bellowed out her name for her to come inside.

"Looks like it might rain again. Can't have you outside." Loren said almost immediately once Adrienne was safe inside.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed the clouds," Adrienne replied as her mind had been elsewhere.

Loren looked from her to the deputy behind her, seeing the pink in her cheeks and the look in his eyes. "Best find some dry clothes young lady."

Adrienne nodded before disappearing inside the store and her room above.

Justin stood frozen for a moment, before Loren snapped him back to attention. "Anything I can get you today?"

"Something to seal up a hole with would be nice. I'm afraid the brothers put a bad dent in the wall."

Loren nodded, "I got just the thing for it, come inside."

Justin followed Loren inside the store and over to a shelf where he was handed a heavy bucket.

He took the bucket reluctantly, and then looked up at Loren with a questioning look.

"What's in that bucket and some wood ought to fix up that hole of yours."

"Thanks," Justin replied a little uncertain that he would be able to seal the hole in the wall with what he was given. Yet he didn't seem to have much choice as he exited the store.

**Chapter Ten**

The train chugged slowly into the station before coming to a complete stop. Smoke enveloped the engine and cars as the coals began their process of cooling down.

Hank was eager to get off the train and turn in the boys to the Marshall's office. His mind was greedy with what reward might be coming his way, or so he hoped.

Matthew felt a little uneasy being in Denver without Marshall Wick. He wasn't sure what authority he would have, yet he knew worrying over it wasn't going to do any good.

Peter looked out the window watching the smoke fog up the windows of the train then slowly dissipate. He watched the usual scene in the streets, people bustling about doing business with various merchants. There also seemed to be a bit of activity at the train station.

Peter's stomach slowly began to form knots; he didn't want to get off the train. He knew he would be doomed the moment his foot left the train car, and wanted more than anything to escape.

Jack did his best not to stare out the window at the passerby. He glanced at his brother every once in a while, noticing his discomfort.

Jack wasn't too thrilled with being back in Denver either and would have loved to escape too. But there was a part of him that was tired of running; after all they had been outsmarted when they tried to break out of the Colorado Springs Jail. He knew the only way out was to be lead behind bars again and from there, he didn't know.

"Ya'll gettin' off?" The conductor hollered into their train car.

Matthew snapped back to attention, noticing around him that most of the passengers had left already. He turned to the conductor, "Sorry sir. We are planning to exit."

The conductor titled his hat, gave a nod and disappeared down the platform.

"Ain't gonna do us much good sittin' here." Hank remarked as he sat up and attempted to drag Peter up with him.

Peter on the other hand, had other ideas, one of which was not to be taken off the train. He lifted a hand ready to knock Hank over, which he soon found to be a bad idea; outsmarted once again.

"Better watch it there, can't have ya taken off."

Matthew stood up, and then dragged Jack to his feet. Jack didn't protest much at all to what was to come. He was tired of fighting, knew the end had to come sometime.

Another conductor stuck his head inside the train car they were in, yelling for them to get out. He wasn't as nice as the first and stood there with glaring eyes till all four of them had left.

The car door was shut loudly behind them, signaling to Peter and Jack that the end was near. There was no use running now.

The streets in Denver were much different from those in Colorado Springs, some of the ruggedness was gone leaving behind a more sophisticated town. Denver had theaters, more people, restaurants, etc.

Matthew felt a bit like an outsider as he, Hank, and the brothers made their way from the train station to the jail. Some of the people they passed gave them odd looks, while others simply smiled and greeted them.

Denver's jail was nothing like the little house with one cell that Matthew had in Colorado Springs. It was the size of two houses, with a stained wood exterior, not white wash that needed repainted.

Hank made his way with Peter to the door, before Matthew got there with Jack. He skipped knocking, and made his way right inside the open door.

Carl had just sat down at the desk, propped his feet up and was get ting ready to enjoy an apple when the door flew open. The apple never made it to his mouth, and his feet hit the floor when he saw who had walked in. He stared up at the long haired man holding a rough looking man next to him.

"Sir, have you no manners in which to knock first?" Carl asked with the hope that the man before him might see the error in his ways.

Hank didn't care much for the polite society and made his own remarks back. "Listen, I've got two prisoners for ya, ain't got time for manners."

Carl's face went pale, "How could he treat me in such a way? This is appalling," he thought to himself.

Matthew walked in seconds later, right after Carl's face turned from pink to pale. He looked from Hank to the man sitting there, wondering to himself what had happened in such a short time.

"Is there something wrong?" Matthew asked after a minute of silence had passed.

"Have neither of you any manners!" Carl sputtered out in frustration, not realizing that he should have calmed down more first.

Matthew looked at him with a questioning look, what was the matter with this man? He sounded like someone one might run into in Boston.

"Look, Mister, we got two prisoners for ya. Marshall was gonna get 'em and bring 'em here himself, but he took a blow and couldn't make it. Instead ya got us deliverin' 'em to ya." Hank's patience was running a little thin. He just wanted to get rid of the boys, be rewarded and leave.

Carl cringed at the way the long haired man had spoken to him. He certainly wasn't from Denver; no one here would speak to anyone in such a way. Yet with the Marshall's name spoken, Carl might not have any choice but to accept the inevitable.

"Marshall Wick was supposed to come back with two brothers, are these the brothers?" Carl asked after a moment of thought to himself. He did remember the Marshall saying something about business in the springs, maybe this was it.

"None other," Hank replied, a bit relieved to see the well dressed man finally getting the picture.

"Well if that's the case, then come right this way," Carl replied, as he slowly got up from his chair and laid the apple to rest on the table for now. Matthew and Hank followed with the brothers, each holding tight to them.

Carl lead them right two an empty cell that was divided in the middle with a wall. He walked over to a nearby wall, pulled down some keys and fumbled with them to find the right one. Once the cell was opened, Peter was placed inside first and next to him Jack.

"Thank you for your help," said Matthew as the three headed back towards the entrance way.

"You're welcome," Carl replied, a bit relieved to see one of the men had some manners. As for the other, he looked like he expected something to happen.

"Now you were telling me about Marshall Wick, might I inquire as to what happened?" Matthew turned to Carl and then to Hank, wondering how to begin the story or if he should just abandon it all together.

"That's a long story, got time?" Hank asked with a smirk. He had no idea how much trouble those boys were. Thankfully they were in separate cells which might cut back on the troublemaking.

Carl sat back down at his desk and gave a nod before picking up his apple. He was ready to listen now and find out what happened to Marshall Wick.

Hank reiterated most of the story to Carl, who looked worried sick. Marshall Wick was a respected man, or so he thought. Bits of Wick's past had come back to haunt him and yet Carl remained a devoted deputy.

Matthew chimed in at the end to reassure Carl that Marshall Wick was in good hands. He was a bit taken aback with the thought of a lady doctor, yet the young man insisted he was in the best care.

"Alright, I'll try and quite worrying so much. But do please promise me that you will send him home when he is better."

Matthew nodded his approval, while Hank tried very hard to stifle a laugh. The deputy didn't seem to have much of a bone in his body to put his foot down, let alone stand up for himself or others.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen, I must get back to my work." Carl offered out his hand, which only Matthew shook and then went back to finishing his apple. Hank only tipped his hat and left the building, stepping out into the fresh air.

Justin stepped outside the general store taking in the smell of the rain that had begun to fall again. His mind began to wander back to when Adrienne had first arrived in town and ran into his dog Chip.

Justin admired her for her strength and courage to travel all the way out West on her own. She was certainly an admirable women and one who was starting to give him butterflies every time he thought of her. Not many women had done this too him, and yet there was something about her that he couldn't let go of.

Adrienne appeared moments later, nearly colliding with Justin who hadn't moved. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Adrienne trailed off and soon lost her ability to speak the moment his eyes rested on hers.

Justin smiled down at her for just a moment, "It's alright. Think nothing of it," he replied.

"I see the rain has started up again," said Adrienne as she began to compose herself again. She didn't want him to see how flushed her cheeks had become the moment he laid eye on her.

"That it has," Justin replied as he looked out at the fresh puddles forming in the muddy streets. "Looks like you'll have more puddles to dodge when the rain is over."

Justin turned to his left for a second to see her lovely face color, before he set off in the rain with his bucket. There was a hole in the jail that needed fixed sooner, rather than later. He wasn't quite prepared however for what he did find upon returning.

Justin had expected the rain to have come through and left a small puddle behind, enough that he could mop it up easily. But Mother Nature had other ideas, as she left a whole puddle of water inside that covered most of the jail cell.

"Great, just great," Justin muttered to himself. "This is gonna take a lot of cleaning up, and back to Loren's for a mop and bucket."

Loren was a bit surprised to see Justin back so soon and in need of something else. "Surely what I gave you worked didn't it?" He asked hoping it had, and wondering what he find for a replacement if it hadn't.

"I came back to a flooded cell. I'll need some things to clean up the water first," Justin replied in a short rush of words.

"I've got one in the back you can use," said Loren as he headed off to find his mop and bucket.

Justin missed most of what Loren had said to him as the words were lost the further he got from him. Moments later Loren returned carrying an old bucket and a well loved mop.

"Here ya are," Loren said with a smile, which Justin tried to return without dwelling on how much both things needed replaced. "Should do the trick."

Justin nodded and headed back out between the rain drops to the flooded cell that awaited him.

The mop and bucket that Loren had given him weren't the newest of supplies and Justin thought all the water wasn't going to stay in the bucket at all. Once the mop was full of water, it took every ounce of strength for him to squeeze out all the water from it. Then the process was repeated, until what seemed like an hour later the floor was rid of the puddle.

However the rain was still coming down and Justin had to think fast in getting the hole plugged before he ended up with a second puddle to mop up.

Justin first took the heavy bucket of water outside and dumped it into the already muddy street, before making his way back inside.

Justin set the bucket down inside the cell and picked up what he had purchased at the general store. He read over the directions, which seemed a bit cryptic and left him wondering what he was really supposed to be doing.

Justin was back out minutes later looking for Robert E. He needed help with this plaster stuff Loren had sold him.

Justin didn't think that just putting that in there would solve things, and he figured some wood ought to go in there to for support. He made his way through the puddles in the street to Robert E's home and gave a knock on the door. When no one answered, he turned back and headed towards the jail.

"Somethin' wrong?" asked a voice Justin wasn't too familiar with.

Sully could see the deputy was troubled by something and hoped it wasn't the fact that he found Robert E not at home.

"Nah, I'm just not one for making house repairs," came the reply from Justin as he went from staring at the ground to making eye contact with Sully.

"Need a hand?" Sully asked politely. He was more than willing to help, but knew not to push a man's pride too far over the edge.

Justin didn't answer Sully right away, as he pondered the idea of asking for help. Normally a man didn't do this sort of thing, as a lot of times when it came to building things a man wanted to prove himself. In this case, all that needed done was to repair a hole in the wall.

"Well, if ya change ur mind…." Sully started to say when Justin offered out his hand for him to shake.

"I'll let you know," Justin finished for him, before going off to see what else he could do to fix things inside.

**Chapter Eleven**

Justin didn't fully realize how much of a hard time he was going to have mending the hole in the wall. It looked as if he needed some boards and nails, along with the stuff Loren had given him. "Maybe I should have taken Sully up on his offer," Justin thought to himself.

In the meantime the water had been moped up, and all that was left was to clear out the rest of the debris. The brothers were horrible slobs, who had taken a clean cell and turned it into a pigpen.

Bits of the wall, cigar butts and rumbled paper littered the floor. It didn't help much that the paper was soaked and the butts bled onto the floor. Trying to make the most of things, Justin did his best to tidy up.

A while later he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Justin got up slowly from his position on the floor and make his way over to answer it.  
"Thought ya could use a hand," said Sully the moment the door was opened for him. "That's a pretty nasty hole and ya can't fix that alone."

Justin nodded, "You're probably right. It's more involved than I thought."

"Mind if I….?" Sully asked, when Justin finished the sentence for him, "Not at all, I could use a hand."

Sully removed his coat and went over to survey the damage. Even though he'd been inside earlier, he hadn't much time to really look around. Robert E would need to fix the iron bars, while they fixed the hole.

Sully took out his tomahawk from his belt and began to knock away the lose boards that stood in their way. Wasn't much use to keep those around, they needed replaced. When he was done with that, he went to see Robert E about some extra pieces of wood.

Justin watched Sully work; he was very skilled in what he did. He'd seen the house Sully had built for his family and admired him for his craftsmanship. It was a lot to be said for a man that could prove himself by building a home with his two hands. Justin hoped he could one day build the love of his life a beautiful home.

Sully returned moments later with a board, saw, nails and a hammer. "Robert E sent these over, should be enough to fix it."

Justin went over to lift some of the burden Sully was carrying and followed him into the cell.

"We're gonna need ta cut the board to fit the inside of the hole and hammer that in place. Meanwhile you might wanna start mixing up some of that stuff that Loren sold ya."

Justin retrieved the bucket he'd bought from Loren and began to mix the powder with water forming a thick paste. He wasn't quite sure what that would do, maybe it hardened and kept things in place?

Sully meanwhile, sawed the board into the lengths he needed and made sure they fit in the hole, before he called Justin over with the mixture.

Justin watched as Sully hammered the boards into place, after putting a bit of the mixture on the ends. He then watched him put more of the white mixture over the boards.

"We'll need to go outside and plaster that over too. Once it's dry everythin' should be good as new."

"Thanks, Sully. I appreciate your help."

Sully smiled, "Glad ta be of help."

Just as Sully and Justin were putting the finishing touches on the wall, another knock sounded from the door.

Justin got up to answer it, finding Horace on the other side. He looked worried and out of breath. "You alright there?" Justin asked as he studied his face.

"Oh," Horace replied, snapping back to attention. "I'm alright. This just come in for ya." He handed Justin a telegram before turning and heading back towards the station.

Justin took the paper, unfolded it and began to read the scribbled writing:

_Dearest Justin,_

_It's been so long since I've seen you. I trust that you are doing well in Colorado. I've decided to come for a visit. Expect me within the week. Much love._

_Fondly,_

_Mother_

He refolded the telegram after reading it, and put it in his pocket. Justin loved his mother dearly, but with his feelings for Adrienne, there was no telling what his mother would do then.

There was a time when she had tried to find a suitable match for him, but none of the girls suited his fancy. Now he'd found one who was beginning to tug at his heartstrings. Secretly he hoped that his mother would love her too.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sully asked after studying Justin's troubled face as he read the telegram.

"Nah, just a visit from my mother is all," Justin replied hoping that she didn't have any interior motives that were coming with her.

Sully hid a smile; Justin was acting a bit like Michaela when her mother announced an arrival. Although, the young man didn't seem as bothered by his mother coming, as Michaela was when her mother came. Boston society was one thing, and where Justin's mother was coming from might be something else entirely.

"Where's she livin'?" Sully asked, curious as to how far a journey Justin's mother would be traveling.

"Virginia," Justin replied. "She's got a little southern drawl at times when she speaks."

"That so? Folks might find that odd," Sully added, remembering when Sarah and her mother had come from Georgia. Not many had heard a southern accent.

"Yep, and no need to worry. She's quite a storyteller and will be the center of attention in no time," said Justin without much thought. Right after he said it, he came to realize how that might embarrass him. She'd be apt to tell stories about him, which caused a slight flush in his cheeks that Sully caught.

Sully wasn't worried at all, but found the young man's reactions typical of a young bachelor. It also sounded like his mother was a quite the lady.

Michaela had her hands full as she continued to care for Dorothy and did her best to deal with the Marshall. Her pregnancy didn't help much either, as she tended to exhaust herself easier the further along she was. Yet Michaela persisted in caring for her patients.

Dorothy had continued to remain the same for quite awhile, tossing and turning with fever. Michaela did manage to get some quinine down Dorothy's throat with difficulty and hoped that those little bits were lowering the fever.

Grace would stop in from time to time to bring food and check in on Michaela and got worried when she found Michaela had slept in her chair all night. "It ain't good for ya to be stayin' up late and fallin' a sleep in a chair."

Michaela smiled meekly, "I….she needs more quinine." She started to get up, when Grace set down the tray of food and rushed to get the medicine for Dorothy. "I'll do it, Dr. Mike."

Grace took the small bottle from Dr. Mike, found the glass of water near the bed and poured a small amount of the powder into the glass. Almost immediately the water began to cloud up as Grace stirred it with a spoon.

Grace then set the glass back down, gently lifted Dorothy up, reached for the glass, and began to let her drink from it.

Dorothy wasn't very interested in anything, more or less drinking medicine. Trying to get her to drink had been a challenge as most of the time she was never fully awake.

But now as Grace was trying to administer the quinine, Dorothy's eyes fluttered open.

She looked right at Grace with a puzzled look on her face, wondering what she was doing there. Her eyes then scanned the room and landed on Michaela who still hadn't moved from the chair. "What am I doin' here?"

"You've been sick. Brought ya here to the clinic so Dr. Mike could make ya better," Grace replied with an answer that sounded as if she was talking to a child, not a grown woman.

Dorothy stared blankly at Grace, "I ain't no child," she replied.

Grace was a bit taken aback, and left the bed and the glass for Dorothy to handle on her own.

"I didn't mean it like that," Dorothy said breaking the silence in the air, as Grace started to the leave the room.

"Course ya didn't," Grace replied before disappearing down the hall.

"Michaela, you really ought to get some rest. Ya look worn out."

Michaela snapped to attention the moment Dorothy spoke directly at her. "I see your feeling better," she replied.

"Somewhat, I still feel a bit weak."

"That's to be expected. You've had a nasty bought with pneumonia. For awhile there we weren't sure you'd wake up."

"Sorry if I worried ya."

Michaela was about to reply when she heard a crash echo from one of the rooms upstairs.

Dorothy was about to ask her what that was, when Michaela rose out of her chair and made her way out into the hall.

Michaela didn't want to find out what had crashed, she knew all to well that it had come from the Marshall's room. She really didn't want to go in his room either, not without Sully.

She worried that the Marshall might try and take another pass at her as he had done before they brought him to a room. His thick fingers on her made her feel sick inside and the way he spoke caused shivers to run down her spine.

Michaela leaned up against the wall with her head back. Her hands were beginning to feel clammy and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

The air had grown thick and heavy in the past few minutes as Michaela stood there contemplating things. A moment later she tried to will herself away from the wall, but soon found herself right back up against it.

She wasn't going to move, her head was dizzy with fear and the thought of coming in contact with the Marshall made her want to run all the more.

Marshall Wick had somehow managed to knock over the nearest thing he could come in contact with. Ever since he laid eyes on the pretty lady his desire for her had grown. Parts of him were brought to life again after all this time and he meant to use them, if only he could just get her in the room.

He thought about how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to touch her, causing him to break out in a sweat. He wanted her so badly, it was driving him mad.

Marshall Wick had perked up some when he heard footsteps heading in his direction in hopes that his sly plan had worked. He was very disappointed when they ceased and a moment later pounded his frustration into the sheets, damp from his sweat. "Dammit" he shouted into the air. "You're gonna drive me insane if you don't come in here now!" He shouted again at the air.

Michaela froze in fear, her limbs becoming numb as she stood fixed against the wall for support. She wasn't going to go in there, not when she knew he wanted her. Yet if he continued this escapade she was going to have to do something.

Michaela wished with all her heart that she wouldn't have to leave the wall behind, damp with her sweat, to go into a room where a man lay wild. She wanted Sully there with her, to hold her, comfort her and drive away the man inside the clinic walls.

Her thoughts of Sully were suddenly interrupted by another crash, this time the sound rung in her ears as if she'd been right there. "I'll get you one of these days, you can't escape me," Marshall Wick yelled out into the air.

Michaela sunk against the wall as tears began to form in her eyes and slowly escape. She was terrified now, like a young child who had been punished and sent into the corner. Only Michaela wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve such treatment.

The moment she hit the floor, all tears broke lose and she didn't care who heard her now, he had to stop. "Don't hurt me, please, I can't bear it" she whimpered.

"You don't get in here and I will hurt ya!" Marshall Wick yelled out from the locked door. If it hadn't been for his head he would have charged out there like a lion after its prey.

"I won't come, I won't," Michaela yelled with as much strength as a frightened child who was slowly losing a battle. Only in her weak state, she didn't want to succumb to his thick fingers and hot breath down her neck.

"Oh, I'll get ya. You can't run from me, no sir-ee." Marshall Wick grinned to himself as his mind began to conjure a plan to make her his slave.

"No, no!" Michaela shouted through her tears. "You won't…….Sully!" she screamed before her fear soaked body collapsed onto the floor.

Dorothy laid there in bed torn, wanting so much to run to Michaela and rip her from the man's arms. She'd lived with an abusive husband and knew full well how words cut through like knives. Michaela didn't deserve such treatment as she was getting. Had she the strength she would have marched right out of bed and give the man a piece of her mind, but as things were, she was weak and trying to move too much only made her very dizzy.

Sully had just finished the last of the repairs to the jail when he faintly heard voices of distress coming through the walls. He froze in place trying to listen, as an uneasy feeling slowly came over him.

Something wasn't right as a feeling of dread crept over him like a dark cloud. The rain from the cloud began to fall as the sound of Michaela's voice echoed loudly in his ears.

Justin watched the change in Sully and feared the worst as the mountain man's features tightened up before he stormed off. He dared not move or speak for a while for fear that Sully would ring his neck.

Justin willed himself to move fast once the door to the jail was slammed shut, shaking the small jail. He had to stop Sully from doing anything rash and help out where he could.

**Chapter Twelve**

Sully didn't even bother to use the knob on the door, as he pounded it hard with his fist causing it to throb with pain. The door reluctantly gave in to being forced open and fell to the ground with a crash.

Sully didn't waste a moment walking over the door and flying upstairs in a rage that would burn a building down.

Michaela lay in a heap on the floor, her pale face covered in sweat and tears. She had exhausted herself greatly from all the yelling, right into a faint.

"Michaela!" Sully cried out as soon as his eyes landed on her. His body soon forget some of the rage it had built up and like a balloon, his strength began to deflate.

Sully sunk to his knees and scooped up Michaela in his arms. She was heavy, cold, wet, and yet he didn't care. "Michaela," he whispered. "Don't leave me, please wake up, I know you're there."

He felt horrible for not getting there on time and would never forgive himself if she didn't waken soon.

Michaela even in her faint slumber slowly began to feel Sully's presence around her, filling her with strength again. She tried to reach out with her hand to touch him, tried to speak but nothing came out.

Sully held Michaela in his lap, while his free hand gently caressed her face. Her skin was moist with sweat, but that was the least of his worries. He could feel her deep down inside of him trying to wake up and yet in her weak state she couldn't seem to.

Sully remembered back to the time she'd caught the influenza and how he'd fought to save her life even then. He would fight even harder now, to save her and the life of their unborn child.

Justin wasn't far behind Sully as he watched the door come crashing down, shattering splinters everywhere. He'd probably have to help get the door put back into place, but for now he had to find Sully.

Justin did his best to step over the door that once stood straight and tall, and once inside he looked around to see where Sully had taken off too. He looked around the room didn't see him and then noticed the open door to the upstairs. "Maybe he went up there," Justin thought to himself before climbing up the stairs two at a time. He froze in place when he reached the top.

Justin leaned up against the wall, trying hard not to stare to much at the scene before him. It touched him to see such devotion in a man for his wife.

Sully had placed himself against the wall; his head down as he held Dr. Quinn. She was still pale and limp with sweat. The way Sully was looking at Dr. Quinn got Justin thinking if he could ever feel that way about Adrienne.

His cheeks flushed a little at the thought of her lying vulnerable in his lap, while a stray hand caressed her beautiful hair. He wanted so much to touch her, but was almost afraid of his own feelings.

Justin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned as they got closer and there before him was Adrienne. She looked pretty as a picture in her liac dress, and it was all he could do not to look at her.

"Hello," Adrienne called softly as she neared Justin, gathering from the look on her face that she ought to be quiet.

"Hello," Justin returned, gesturing with his hand for her not to go much further.

Adrienne looked puzzled, until she got right next to Justin and saw for herself what was taking place. Seeing Sully holding his wife in his lap nearly caused her to melt right then and there. She was touched at their devotion to one another, yet when she saw the look on his face, Adrienne knew something was wrong.

Justin tried to stop her when she went forward, but Adrienne was quicker and slipped right past him.

Adrienne fell to her knees next to Sully, "Oh my goodness is she alright?" She asked quietly.

Sully took a moment before looking up into Adrienne's concerned face. He could tell right away she was worried and wanted to help. It took a lot for him to tell Adrienne what had happened.

Adrienne reached out a hand to touch Dr. Mike, whose skin was still clammy. "She's still with us, right?"

"I hope so," Sully murmured to himself.

"We better get her to a bed," Adrienne said as she slowly rose. Justin took that as a cue to come forward and help Sully.

Sully however lifted his wife up gracefully as if her being pregnant didn't hinder his load. He carried her with Adrienne and Justin in tow to a nearby bedroom, where she was laid gently down on the awaiting bed.

"She's going to need a cold compress on her forehead; can one of you fetch a bowl of water and a towel?" Adrienne asked, trying to take charge of the situation. She quickly found Sully didn't look as if he was about to move and Justin seemed to be off in another world. "Oh, alright I'll get it."

Adrienne's shoes made soft thumping noises as she went down the stairs and minutes later returned with a pitcher of water and a towel slung over her shoulder. Going up the stairs had been a little difficult and she was grateful for Justin who took the pitcher from her when she reached the top.

'Thanks," Adrienne said in an almost whisper. She could barely concentrate with Justin looking right at her.

"You're welcome," he replied as his eyes traveled down and back up again before he turned towards the room.

Adrienne was beside herself and couldn't help but grin and blush in his wake. She'd never in her life been checked out so innocently before, and it was enough to cause all the butterflies in her stomach to flutter around inside.

Adrienne found her feet a moment later and headed into the room to assist with the cold compress. She wasn't so sure that Sully would do anything but sit there and well Justin had helped her some, but she was pretty sure all the duty would fall on her shoulders.

Adrienne stepped into the room, looking over towards the bed where the doctor lay. She could see Sully sitting right beside her holding her hand and looking at her with such a bittersweet sadness. Adrienne would have left the room right then and there, but she had a duty to do.

Her feet found there way over to the dresser where Justin had set the pitcher of water. Adrienne poured the water into the nearby basin, set the pitcher back down, before taking the cloth from her shoulder and soaking it in the water. When it was good and soaked, Adrienne took it out, gave it a squeeze and then went over to the bed.

Adrienne folded the cloth in a long strip and handed it to Sully, who by this time was a bit more alert. She watched him take the cloth in his rough hands and lay it gently on his wife's forehead.

Justin watched the whole scene before him from his vantage point next to the dresser. He chose to stay out the way, unless he was needed for something. Only the longer he stood there the more captivated he was with how caring Adrienne was, towards someone she didn't know very well at all. He saw the concern in her face and the will to make everything better. She was a strong woman and he admired her for that very much.

Adrienne stayed with Sully and his wife till her eyes fluttered open, as she began to regain her consciousness.

The color was returning to her once pale skin and the sweat was disappearing. Adrienne watched her look up at Sully in such a way, without words that spoke so many volumes. She saw before her in their unspoken silence what she seemed to want from him, and how he tenderly reassured her that she would be fine along with the baby.

Adrienne lingered for a little longer, till she quietly excused herself from the room, leaving Sully and his wife absorbed in each others company. She quietly closed the door to the room to give them some privacy.

Adrienne leaned up against the door letting out a small sigh of relief that the doctor was going to be ok.

What she didn't count on was the door opening behind her, catching her off guard as she nearly fell backwards on to the floor.

Adrienne luckily, caught herself before she fell all the way, and then turned around to see what had gone wrong when she shut the door.  
"Something wrong?" Justin asked as he eyed Adrienne's flustered state.

"Oh, I…um…" Adrienne trailed off. "Just wanted to check the door is all." She added, feeling a bit silly now with her remarks.

"Looks to be in fine shape and still standing," Justin replied with a smile before heading down the stairs. He had some office work to tend to with Matthew gone.

Adrienne allowed herself to flush pink as soon as his back was turned, boy did she feel stupid. Her cheeks felt warm to the touch, when she brought her hands up to cover the blush. "How stupid can I be?" Adrienne thought to herself, before a voice broke the silence that hung in the thick air.

"Is anyone there?" Dorothy called from her bed where she had spent a good bit of time wondering what was going on outside her door.

"Coming," Adrienne replied as her boots echoed with each step she took towards the room where Dorothy was staying.

"Is something the matter?" Dorothy asked the moment Adrienne appeared within sight.

"I hope not," Adrienne answered. "The doc passed out, but I think she'll be ok. Her husband is with her right now."

Dorothy smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. Sully is very devoted to Michaela and won't leave her side."

"I can tell, even just by the way they look at each other. It's truly amazing the connection they share," Adrienne answered as she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I agree," said Dorothy before letting out a small cough.

"You're looking a lot better now. Is there anything I can give you for your cough?"

"Nah, I think I'll be ok. Some water might help though." Adrienne got up from the bed, leaving warm spot behind as she fetched the pitcher of water and a glass. The water was a little warm from sitting out for so long, but Dorothy didn't seem to mind as she took a sip to ease the cough.

"Thank you, I appreciate what you done for me."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to see you're doing better. Best get some rest now as you gain your strength back."

Dorothy smiled up at Adrienne amazed that such a young woman kept a level head during such trying times. She seemed to be a bit like Michaela, headstrong and stubborn, yet the only thing missing seemed to be a man. Dorothy said a small prayer to herself, wishing the young woman before her would find such a man in her life someday.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Her dark eyes peered out the window of the stage coach as it bumped along the rugged terrain. She hadn't seen anything like this, what with growing up in a small little town not far from a big city to the untamed wilderness.

Out west the land was vast, going on for miles with its endless fields of wheat. Towns weren't close together and neighbors could be miles apart. It was all wild and untamed territory.

The life she was used too had neighbors within walking distance and only small farms connecting ones property to another. Folks were fairly civilized and polite, practicing a long tradition of southern hospitality. She doubted that anyone out west practiced such things.

Yet here she was with her small carpet bag, flushed cheeks and a big smile coming to visit her son. He'd left home months ago to begin a new life for himself, the last of her two to move out of the house. She was pleased to see him out on his own, yet she missed him dearly.

Justin was her youngest son, the one who was quiet and very reserved. But underneath the exterior was a kind and gentle soul, loyal, overall a great guy. She hoped that one day he would find a lovely young lady worthy of his attentions, and of course meet with her approval too.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the coach came to a halt right in the middle of nowhere as she put it. She didn't know whether to stay in her seat or get out, waited a moment and then peered out the window.

There in the clearing was an Indian, old but dressed in garb like she had never seen before. She felt herself gasp a little at the sight of seeing one so close. Next to him was young man, carrying a bunch of things in his arms. She made out a palette, brushes, a small case (probably used for brushes) and an easel. How the two came to be side by side was beyond any thoughts she could conjure and before she could disappear from the window, the Indian came up to her.

"You stare as if you have never seen one of my kind before," Cloud Dancing spoke breaking a silence and hoping to calm the woman down. In his eyes she seemed a little frightened.

"I'm sorry, and you are right I haven't," Lynn replied as she looked down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap.

"There is no need to hide your face. My friend and I were just passing by." Cloud Dancing smiled at the dark haired woman, who slowly brought up her head and looked him straight in the eye.

Lynn tried very hard to put the small amount of fear behind her as she looked up into the Indian's eyes. He was nothing like the Indian stories she'd heard from the neighboring boys, who were out to scare any girl they could. This man seemed kind and gentle; not someone who would hurt her in any way.

"Where are you traveling?" Cloud Dancing asked out of curiosity, as there was something about her that put him at ease.

"To Colorado Springs to visit my son," Lynn replied after giving a moments thought as to whether she should reveal such information to mere stranger.

"I have friends in the town in which you are headed. Should you need lodging ask for the name Sully."

"Thank you," Lynn replied as the Indian turned from the stage and went back to the young man's side. A moment later the stage started moving again and she was nearly thrown back and to the side in her seat. It took a moment for her to settle back into a comfortable position as her journey continued.

Lynn continued to look out the window of the stage at the passing scenery. More trees and the occasional animal filled her view, until they came to the outskirts of town. From there people were moving about from one place to another, along with the buildings in town coming into full view.

Colorado Spring was a different town from the one she was used to, yet she wasn't going to give up hope. Perhaps she could find a soft spot here in Colorado as she had done in Virginia.

The stage rumbled into town as a cloud of dust surrounded it, until it stopped near the general store. Dust obstructed the view from the stage window for a moment, before things began to clear. People stopped to see if anyone might be getting off, while others came forward to gather mail and packages.

Lynn clutched her carpet bag to her chest as she stood up and made her way to the door to let herself out.

"Here, let me help you," a voice called out to her she as she opened the door.

"I'll be al…" Lynn trailed off wanting to insist that she would be fine, but the older man wouldn't hear of it as he helped her down off the stage. She then looked up at the one who had helped her. "Thank you, sir."

He was much older, just the right age for a grandpa. There was also a little gleam in his eyes as if he enjoyed helping women, or liked to show off his chivalry in front of others. "You're welcome," he replied before disappearing back into the store.

Lynn held her bag close to her as she looked around the town, noticing all the buildings and the people who emerged from them. Most didn't seem to notice her standing there in the middle of the road, while some stopped and stared at her before moving on.

She wasn't quite sure where to find her son either, which made deciding where to go a bit hard. But she did have to go somewhere and figured she might as well inquire about the name Sully.

Adrienne had just stepped out of the clinic for some fresh air when she spotted a woman in the middle of the street holding a bag to her chest. The stage behind the woman moved a moment later, causing a cloud of dust to fall right over her in its wake.

She continued to look at the woman who after the stage coach rolled by, didn't seem to be affected by all the dust. "Surely, she must want to dust herself off or change her clothes," Adrienne thought to herself as she stood there watching the woman brush some of the dust off and continue on her way.

Adrienne walked to the edge of the clinic's porch and reached it just as the woman was going past her. Her feet caused a bit of a shuffle, which happened to catch the attentions of the woman.

She looked up at Adrienne with her dark eyes searching her face as if she was making a judgment from looks to see if it was ok for her to speak. A moment later the woman's face broke out into a smile.

"Maybe you can help me," said Lynn breaking the silence between them. "You see I am visiting Colorado Springs, having not been here before. On my way here the stage stopped and an Indian came up to me and started talking. At first I was frightened, but later he put me at ease. Before our conversation ended he gave me the name of a friend of his that might be able to give me lodging. I, quite frankly don't know where to look for this friend. Could you help me?"

Adrienne looked down at Lynn's bright smile with a hopeful look in her eyes, she clearly saw her as one she could trust. "I may be able to help you out. However I haven't been in town for much more than a month and there's a chance I might not recognize the name you were given."

"Thank you," Lynn replied and then continued, "Sully was the name I was given by the Indian. Does that name ring any bells?"

Lynn looked hopeful and her eyes seemed to be pleading with Adrienne, wanting her very much to know the name she supplied. She'd come all this way just to see her son and was lucky enough to have a name where lodging might be found.

Adrienne's face brightened a little at the mention of Sully, and waited a moment before answering. She couldn't answer in Sully's behalf, but she could certainly tell the women she knew him. "I know the name, Sully is a mountain man and his wife is the town doctor."

Lynn's face brightened into a big smile followed by many thank you's of gratitude and appreciation. She was thrilled to have found a new friend.

Adrienne didn't know what to do now; she wasn't used to being thanked so much and was a little worried as to what she'd unleashed.

Lynn reached to gently touch the young girls arm, "Thank you," she said one last time. "Where might I find Sully or his wife?" The hopeful gleam was back in her eyes again along with a small twinkle of happiness.

Adrienne hesitated a moment before answering, not wanting to tell her about the doctor's fainting spell and how worried Sully had become. "Dr. Quinn is resting and I'm not sure where Sully is. He comes and goes."

"Well I'll stop back in a little while; there are some things I need tending too." Lynn gave Adrienne one last smile before departing off to who knows where.

Adrienne smiled to herself in Lynn's absence; she sure was a sweet, funny, unassuming woman. A woman, who didn't seem to be fazed by much of anything, let alone a cloud of dust falling over her. Deep down Adrienne had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

Justin opened the door to the sheriff's office, stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned up against it closing his eyes, relishing the peace and quiet.

Justin made his way over to Matthew's desk a moment later, sat down in the chair and put his feet up on the desk. Finally he had some peace and quiet in which he could write. There weren't many people that knew he kept a journal, writing down the makings of novels. Most ended up just being ideas, others blossomed a little before losing their petals.

Justin set his feet on the floor for a second, as he reached down for his knapsack which he kept hidden under the desk. He lifted it up onto his lap, opened the front flap, stuck his hand inside and brought out the journal.

It was small, covered in brown leather with a soft hide bookmark. The pages were somewhat yellow with age, yet they held a lot of memories.

Justin opened the journal, finding inside black and white photos of various scenes in nature, and some of his beloved family. His brother and sister in law, traveled all the way from Missouri to California for the Gold Rush. Turned out when they got there, there wasn't much gold to be had. Instead of returning, they decided to stay and make life for themselves, which turned out to be one of the best things for them.

Turning the page, he picked up a picture of his Ma and Pa. His mother was sweet, funny and as a child would tell him and his brother all kinds of stories. Justin liked the one about the turtle; it may have been slow but it did win in the end.

Justin's pa had been in the Civil War, fighting for a cause he believed in, only to find later that war was one of the worst things out there. It could ruin a man completely for life. Yet his pa had stayed the same loving, caring person inside, even with the ravages of war that tore through him.

Underneath the picture, was a poem Justin had written not long after he arrived in Colorado Springs. He hadn't thought much of it over the time he'd been away from home and now the words seemed to lift off the pages in truth.

Justin lifted out the piece of paper the poem was written on and began to read over what he'd written months ago. He had arrived in Colorado Springs with money, clothes, and his journal. There wasn't a soul he knew, but slowly over time he had built up a small name for himself. Now he could add new friends, a job, and a roof over his head.

_Wandering from the familiar town I once knew_

_Neighbors nearby, family close to my heart_

_Into an unknown world, wild and untamed_

_Carrying what will fit on my back and in my hands_

_Starting a new life amidst strangers_

_To succeed in their world, or fall like rain_

_Each step I take brings me further _

_From the comfort I once knew_

_Into the cold of the unknown_

It was true, he'd had hardly anything when he left, and now he felt that he truly belonged here in Colorado Springs.

Justin gently set the poem back into the folds of his journal before closing the book. He'd seen so many memories flash by him that now with his ma coming; he needed a moment to stop and think. Something was missing from his life, something he could hold dear to his….

Justin didn't get any further with his last thought when a knock sounded on the door. Quickly he hide the journal back under the desk, before getting up to answer the door.

He opened up the door not really knowing who he was going to find on the other side. A second later he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and his named called out with exclamation.

"Thank goodness I've found you. I've been looking everywhere. No one in this town seemed approachable, except for a young lady I met outside," said Lynn in a rush of words, after she hugged her son.

Justin smiled down at his ma; she was always one to insert details in to a story making it interesting and lively. "How long have you been wandering around?"

"Oh it seems like hours of searching for something and always coming up shorthanded," Lynn replied as she began to catch the rest of her breath. "But what matters most is that I'm here now, and I've found you." She smiled up at him, her dark eyes shinning with pride. He'd turned out so well and she was mighty proud.

Justin bit his tongue in an attempt not to let out a giggle. His ma wasn't one to pay much attention when she walked from place to place. However if she saw someone she knew, her face came alive in a wide smile. "Have you a place to stay?" Justin asked hoping she might have found some arrangement while wandering around, but he couldn't be sure.

"Not at the moment, but I was given the name Sully, by a well dressed Indian," she replied without much hesitation.

"Sully's a good man and knowing his wife she'll want to extend a hand in anyway that she can."

"You know Sully?" Lynn asked hopeful that the name she was given was of good character.

"I do," Justin replied, confident that his ma would be well cared for by the Sully family.

"Sounds like you have made some good friends in these past months. I'm glad to see that you are doing well. I would love to talk more, but I'm famished. Is there someplace we could get a bit to eat?"

"I have," Justin answered, realizing how fortunate he was to find such nice folks in town. "How about Grace's café? She's a wonderful cook."

Justin extended a hand to his mother, who with her head held high walked right past him as if she was going to lead the way. He quickly grabbed the door, shut it and headed off to catch up with her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lynn walked at a pace as if she knew exactly where it was she was going, when in truth she really wasn't sure. Yes she'd been wandering around town for a bit, but hadn't stumbled on the café her son mentioned. She continued to walk until she got just past the saloon before her steps slowed to a stop.

Lynn looked around puzzled for a moment as if she was trying to figure out where the café was, as nothing seemed to be jumping out at her. She turned around to face the center of town, her eyes searching for someone who might point her in the right direction. Her eyes landed on the young lady outside, whom she had met earlier.

Adrienne was still standing outside when she saw the woman from earlier pass by on her way somewhere. She watched the woman's brisk pace of confidence come to a slow halt before she got remotely close to the meadow. "Is there something I can help you find?" Adrienne asked as she stepped down from the clinic porch and into the street, making her way closer to the woman.

Lynn turned to face the voice, and as she did her face brightened into a smile. "Oh, hello," Lynn replied with a smile. "I'm headed to the café where my son is taking me for a bite to eat."

"You've gone a little past it," Adrienne said trying to make light of the situation as she wasn't sure if the woman had been to Colorado Springs before.

"Have I?" Lynn asked, as Adrienne nodded. "Dear me, I suppose that sort of thing happens when your in a new place."

"It does," Adrienne replied. "Shall I show you to the café?"

"Thank you, but I'll wait right here for my son. He shouldn't be too much longer."

"You're welcome," said Adrienne before turning back towards the clinic. She didn't get very far when her feet froze in place as Justin was coming her way.

Justin walked briskly by the clinic towards his mother, who as far as he was concerned didn't know where she was going. He saw her first standing out by the meadow and the closer he got his eyes landed on Adrienne.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them blinking an eye lash.

Adrienne made herself weak in the knees just staring at his handsome features, ones she longed to touch.

Justin had such a hard time taking his eyes off Adrienne; she was so beautiful with her small features and lovely brown hair.

It wasn't until a horse and rider came into town, nearly running over Justin when the concentration was broken. "Hey mister, ya ought a watch out there." The man hollered at Justin. He smiled up meekly at the stranger and nodded, before going off to meet his mother.

Adrienne meanwhile had found her feet after a moment and began to head back to the clinic to check on things there.

Lynn stood there during the whole exchange as she watched her son stop and stare at the young lady she'd met earlier that day. She knew just from that, there deep down was a connection developing that one day would make the world stand still when they finally touched.

"Sorry about that, didn't see that horse coming," Justin said once he was close enough for his mother to hear.

"It's alright, just watch where you are going next time," Lynn replied with a gleam in her eyes. She watched Justin turn a little pink at the mere mention of him keeping a better eye out on where he was headed.

"How about some lunch?" Justin asked trying to steer the subject off near collisions, so he could make sure his mother ate a good meal.

"Sounds good," said Lynn with a smile. She then followed her son as he led her towards Grace's café, which wasn't far from where they were standing.

Adrienne stayed in her spot long enough to make sure Justin was ok, as the horse and rider had come awful close to running him over. She then headed back to the clinic, wanting to make sure the doctor was ok.

Her feet formed little clouds of dust as she walked through the street and changed to small thuds when she stepped up on the porch. The door creaked as she opened it and the bell gave a small jingle, before she shut the door.

Adrienne then moved to the open door, went through and made her way back up the stairs she had come down earlier. Quietly she made her way to the room where the doctor was staying, gave a soft knock before entering.

This time she found the doctor to be sitting up in bed with a smile across her face, while Sully had moved to a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling," Adrienne inquired from her position behind the door. She didn't want to intrude into the room too far.

"Better thank you," Michaela replied as her right hand rubbed her swollen tummy.

Adrienne smiled, "I'm glad you're going to be ok." She was pleased to see the doctor had awakened from her fainting spell and that color was returning to her face. Adrienne noticed also that Sully seemed to be more at ease now that his wife wasn't pale with sweat.

"You done good," Sully chimed in with a smile. He was pleased to see his wife was doing better and that the baby was going to be ok too.

Adrienne flushed a little at the complement; she wasn't used to being told she was good at taking care of folks. "Thank you," she replied before stepping outside the room and shutting the door behind her.

The door made a small click as it closed, followed by the sound of Adrienne's shoes hitting the bare floor. She tried to walk quietly out of the clinic, but the moment a door opened she found herself plastered against the wall.

"My, my you are a lovely thing," Marshall Wick remarked as he leaned against the doorway to the room he'd been put into. He couldn't help but notice her slim figure and the gentle womanly curves she posed.

Adrienne turned slightly to face the voice, discovering a look on the old man's face she'd rather not have seen. She wanted very much to forget what he'd told her the moment her eyes came in brief contact with him.

Marshall Wick smiled at her when her eyes met his for that brief moment. She is more lovely from the front than she is from the side, he thought to himself.

Adrienne didn't like the looks he gave her, causing shivers to run down her spine from the uncomfortable state he'd put her in.

In the brief moment her eyes came in contact with his, Marshall Wick smiled before he started to advance towards the beautiful young thing. Adrienne froze in her tracks, her heart beating in fear of what was coming. The look on his face told her he was going to "attack" her, something she would rather not stick around to be a part of.

His movements across the floor were swaggered, as he hadn't fully recovered yet from his fall. Adrienne took the advantage she had and dashed as fast as she could down the stairs, not caring that her laces untied themselves or that her hair was disheveled by the time she shut the outside door behind her. In her wake she could hear him shouting for her to come back, which she ignored hoping he would realize she wasn't going to come back.

Lynn and Justin had just rounded the corner by the gazette when they heard the sound of a door slamming shut. Justin immediately put a hand on his mother's arm and then began to look around for any signs of trouble. With Matthew gone, he'd been a bit nervous about things going wrong.

He scanned the immediate area, watching people go by on foot and horse. No one seemed to be effected by the noise, as they continued with the business in town they'd come to do. If they had heard the sound, they must not have given it a moments notice.

Lynn looked up at her son's face, noting the concern and fear. She loved the kind hearted person he was looking after her, but she felt deep down as if the door slam might be something out of her hands. After all their were more important things to be concerned with. All was lost however when her eyes and Justin's landed on Adrienne.

Adrienne was a small mess with her unlaced shoes and loose hair framing her face. Her cheeks held a slight pink in them from the running she'd done. She also cared not to go back inside.

Adrienne didn't see anyone coming towards her as she stepped off the clinic porch and into the street. Her arms folded across her chest as if to shield off anyone that might try and attack her.

Justin let go of his mother's arm, making his way quickly towards Adrienne. He had to make sure she was alright. Lynn trailed behind her son as his long legs carried him faster towards the young woman.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked, slightly out of breath from walking the short distance. He attempted to put a hand on her arm out of comfort, but she turned away.

"I'm fine," Adrienne replied, meeting his eyes for only a second before turning away. She cared not to have any contact with men for the moment. The one inside the clinic sent uncomfortable shivers all over, sending thoughts of a man's touch out of her head.

Justin let his hand drop down on his side, his expression held without a smile as he watched Adrienne walk towards the general store. There was something about her that he wanted to protect and another that told him she'd be fine.

Lynn had witnessed the whole scene before her, getting to her son just as the young lady had turned away. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes as she reached to embrace him. "I'll talk to her." Lynn smiled up at her son before she followed in the small footsteps to the store.

Adrienne wanted to run, wanted it all to go away, the feeling she was having the fear in the older man. He was filthy not only in language but in appearance; how he'd gotten to be a Marshall was beyond her.

Lynn's arm reached out, touching the small of Adrienne's back in a motherly way. As soon as she did so, the body of the young woman turned with tears staining her eyes and welcomed the open arms.

Her sobs raked her small frame as Lynn held her, feeling small bits of wetness on her shoulders and not caring that her shirt would be soaked. She hoped that once the tears were shed that the cause would surface.

Adrienne felt so alone at that moment as if she had no one to turn to except herself, which as she soon found wasn't true. Justin had tried to help her, but she'd turned him away in her pain, and Lynn had been the one to catch her as she fell.

She lifted her head, moments later to wipe away the fallen tears. "Thank you," she whispered in quiet voice so as not to disturb those inside.

"You are welcome," Lynn smiled sweetly up at her, her hand reaching up to touch her arm, "Something is wrong, will you tell me what it is?"

Adrienne heisted a moment before answering, not sure if she wanted anyone to know her problems, but decided a moment later to tell. "Come this way," Adrienne said softly as she lead Lynn up the stairway to her room.

Lynn followed her up the stairs and into a sweet smelling room, with pretty white curtains and a floral quilt on the bed. The room itself smelled a bit like lilacs, which Lynn didn't have much time to enjoy as the door closed behind her and the truth surfaced.

Adrienne sat on the bed and related the story of what had happened in the hallway of the clinic and how she'd ran right out. "I feel bad for shutting out Justin, but I couldn't face a man right then," she said towards the end as her eyes wandered down to her dress. She hadn't wanted to shut him out and hoped deep down that he would understand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," Lynn replied, "And I'm sure Justin will understand your actions, he's an honorable man."

"Is he?" Adrienne asked looking up with hope in her eyes, pleased also of his understanding.

Lynn nodded, "Now lets get you freshened up and back outside again.

Justin paced back and forth outside the general store waiting for his mother or Adrienne to appear. He had to know she was alright, and hoped deep down that she wasn't mad at him for trying to help.

Adrienne was the last person he wanted to have turn against him for one reason or another; as she was beginning to grow on him. Justin didn't want to admit that to himself and kept telling himself it was business to make sure the people of Colorado Springs were safe.

Justin was so lost in thought that he didn't see Sully come out of the clinic heading towards the general store.

"Justin," Sully called out the closer he got, hoping to gain the young man's attention.  
Justin faintly heard his name being called, but it didn't quite register till he heard it again, this time much closer.  
"Justin," Sully hollered, as he stepped onto the store's porch.

Justin snapped out of his trance to face Sully. He noted the fear and concern in the mountain man's face, while a spark inside of him itched to know what was going on.

"What's the matter, Sully?" Justin asked feeling a bit stupid for asking when there was clearly something not right.

"It's the Marshall; we gotta get 'em outta here."

Justin was altogether puzzled for a moment as the wheels in his head turned; did the Marshall need to return to Denver? Had something gone completely wrong? He wanted to ask Sully why, but didn't get a chance as he was given a nudging pat on the back to follow him.

Sully led Justin back to the clinic, opening the door to the side entrance, let him inside and closed the door quietly behind them.

Justin was still confused as to what was happening around him; Sully still wore a look of concern on his face, masked by fear. "Come, we haven't got much time." He followed Sully up the long flight of stairs, he had come down times before, only this time he wasn't sure what he was climbing up towards. It was as if he was climbing blindly to the top of a mountain for a purpose unknown to him.

Marshall Wick lay in a heap on the floor outside the room he was occupying. Michaela and Dorothy were by his side, both looking rather tired.

"He's exhausted himself," Michaela spoke as soon as her eyes fell on Sully.

"Good, then he won't be puttin' up a fight." Sully replied as he made his way over to the limp looking Marshall.

Justin emerged from the darkness of the stairway and into the light where he could see things a bit better. Both women did look quite tired as their bodies were curled on the floor, leaning to the wall for support.

"Sorry for all this trouble," said Dorothy, "But he needs taken care of."

Justin nodded, "Will do what I can, Miss Dorothy." Although truthfully he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

Sully went over to the Marshall, bent down and proceeded to lift him up. The man was heavy as he soon found out; thankfully Justin was there to help.

Justin came over, grabbed the feet, while Sully lifted the upper body; once that was done, the two men carefully made their way back down the stairs with both women watching with concern in their eyes.

"Where are we taking him?" Justin asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs. He figured there must be something to what Sully was doing and if not carrying around a heavy man wasn't his idea of fun.

"Next train, puttin' 'em on one of the cars," Sully replied. "Man's done nuthin' but trouble since he got here and back there he rattled up some more. "Bout time for him to pack up and leave."

Justin wanted to ask what kind of trouble the Marshall had stirred up, but didn't get a chance as the faint sound of a whistle sounded through the air.

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sound of the train whistle grew louder the closer it got to town. Townsfolk were starting to emerge from businesses, making their way to the tracks to greet the incoming train.

Sully and Justin were given odd glances as they carried the Marshall from the clinic to the station. Sully didn't pay much attention to anything around him; he knew what he was going to do with the Marshall to make sure he didn't return. Justin however wasn't sure what Sully was up to, only that he should probably go along rather than ask too many questions.

Horace had just exited the telegraph office and stepped onto the platform, when his eyes rested on Sully and Justin carrying a limp figure. "Hey, shouldn't ya'll be taking him to Dr. Mike?" Horace asked as he came closer to where Sully and Justin were walking.

"Nope," Sully answered without taking his eyes off his task at hand. Stepping over the tracks was a difficult matter, and once across it wasn't long before the train came puffing into the station.

Smoke curled all around the awaiting townsfolk, eager to claim incoming packages or greet friends and loved ones come to visit. Sully took advantage of the smoke, as he and Justin moved through it towards the baggage cars.

Once the train stopped, more smoke curled around those waiting on the platform, while Sully and Justin moved right to the soon to be open baggage car. A tall man leapt from the engine and headed right towards them. He eyed them for a second wanting to ask what they were up to, but didn't get a chance as people were pushing forward to claim packages.

The man unlocked the car, slide open the door, went inside and found one by one those packages marked with Colorado Springs. While he was inside, Sully took the opportunity, with Justin's help to toss the Marshall inside the car. It was tricky, but somehow the too men managed to get him inside and even found to mail bags to through over him. Afterwards they exited the area as others were beginning to disperse with the things they had come for.

Justin headed straight back to the jail, not wanting to be there when the man came out of the car to close it before climbing back on the train again. He had forgotten about Adrienne temporarily and her woes, until he saw her talking with his mother outside the general store.

Justin wanted to go over but figured he'd better keep his distance on this one and come around again when she was by herself. A moment later he disappeared inside, shutting the door behind him.

Sully made his way back to the clinic to be with his wife, but not without stopping to make sure Adrienne was alright. He didn't want to imagine what the man had tried to do; grateful now that he was on a train moving out of Colorado Springs.

Lynn spotted the rugged mountain man first, gave him a bit of an odd look until he came over towards them and spoke.

"Ma'am," Sully nodded, "Just come to make sure the young lady is alright."

Adrienne flushed a little, "I'm doing better, thank you," she answered looking Sully in the eye for a moment before staring down at the ends of her shawl.

"Glad to hear it," Sully said before he turned towards the clinic, leaving the women to their conversation.

"We'll he sure was pleasant," Lynn added to Sully's back, as if she wasn't sure what to make of him.

"You needn't worry about Sully; he's an honorable man with a true heart. The doc is a lucky lady," Adrienne answered trying to assure her new companion that all was well.

Lynn stood there for a second without moving as Adrienne's words began to sink in around her. She was clearly puzzled by Sully's behavior, yet when the name finally registered she realized the enigmatic man was the one her son had spoken so highly of and who the Indian had told her about.

Adrienne saw the faraway look in the woman's eyes noting how peaceful she seemed in those moments when she wasn't focused on anything at hand. She also seemed sad in a way, about what Adrienne wasn't sure, hoping that it wasn't Sully. He would understand and whatever it was Adrienne would leave that to present itself into a conversation.

Lynn turned to Adrienne a moment later, with a small smile, her face brightened from the sadness once there. "What do you say we go for a carriage ride? I'd love to explore this territory with another woman that is if you'll go?"

Adrienne was a bit surprised in the sudden change of behavior, yet she couldn't say no to the face looking up at her pleading for company. "Alright, I'll go," Adrienne replied. "A bit of fresh air will do me some good."

"Oh, goodie," Lynn exclaimed in a way that made Adrienne look at her with wide eyes, before the two feel into a fit of giggles. "Now where shall we fetch this carriage?" She asked, as her breath was returning from all the laughter.

"Robert E's," Adrienne replied. "Follow me."

Adrienne stepped down into the dirt below, making her way over to the livery. Lynn was close behind her taking cares to watch her step.

"Afternoon, Robert E," Adrienne greeted the blacksmith once he was within ear shot.

"What can I do for ya?" Robert E asked as he pounded away at a horseshoe before immersing it into a bucket of water.

"A wagon and a horse," Adrienne replied with confidence as if she knew full well how to ask for these things, when deep down she didn't know a good wagon and horse from a bad one.

"I think I might be able to fix ya up with something." Robert E let the horseshoe go, leaving it in the water bucket as he whipped his hands and headed to the corral.

Adrienne still displaying her "confidence" followed Robert E right over to the horses, while Lynn hesitated a moment for following behind.

Three were three horses in the pen that Robert E examined, gave a pat on the back and then turned to face the ladies. "Bluebell here is a fine mare; think she'll do just fine for takin' ya on a ride."

"She's a beautiful horse," Adrienne remarked as she came over to pet Bluebell.

"Why don't ya take her and we'll get her hooked to your wagon."

Adrienne didn't need any coaching to take Bluebell's reigns and lead her to the stables where a wagon was waiting outside. Bluebell followed Adrienne without hesitation and when she stopped, nudged her for an apple.

"Looks like she's sweet on ya," said Robert E as his eyes landed on the friendship forming between Bluebell and Adrienne.

"Oh too bad we don't have an apple to give her," said Lynn as she came around to witness the affections being had.

"I wouldn't worry nothin' about that," said Robert E, as he took an apple out of his apron pocket. He handed the apple to Adrienne who held out her hand, while Bluebell sniffed at her gift, before her lips grabbed for the apple, tickling Adrienne's palm. She let out a small giggle, which Lynn and Robert E both caught; a bond was formed.

Justin got up from the desk he'd been sitting in, went over to the window and stared out at the folks passing by. He'd heard the sound of laughter in the air, that of a girl and wondered where it'd come from. Most of the people he saw were walking, chatting with one another or going in and out of the bank or barber shop. It was when he turned his head in the direction of the livery, just in time to see a carriage lumber by.

Justin's gaze landed on Adrienne sitting grandly on the wagon seat, with his mother next to her. He hardly noticed his mother, what with the beautiful creature beside her; there was nothing else he wanted to see.

Her hair blew softly in the wind, her smile and sweet laughter filled the air. She looked to be having a grand time already.

Justin's gaze followed Adrienne until she rounded the corner by the clinic. He wanted very much to have followed her, but with his mother there, he would rather avoid an embarrassing moment.

She had been determined to find a nice young lady for him ever since he'd let Carrie go. Young women had been thrown in his face like pinecones falling from a tree. Now it seemed since he'd been out West for a while that now was the time for her to drop another pinecone.

Justin turned back to his desk, staring at the awaiting paperwork wondering how he was going to get it all done.

Matthew followed Hank out of the sheriff's office, closing the door behind them. He wasn't too sure about Carl and his capabilities to take care of the prisoners they had left with him. Carl, now that he was alone with him was about to regret that in an instant.

Hank on the other hand seemed rather pleased with himself leaving the prisoners behind so easily, without a fight. "If only he knew how much trouble they were," he thought to himself. "Then he might reconsider, but since he didn't getting rid of them was easy."

"What do you say we get a train ticket home?" Matthew asked as they got further away from the sheriff's office. He didn't want to stick around much longer.

"So soon?" Hank asked, "Thought we might stick around for a bit, see some sights." His eyes took on a mischievous look, as if he wanted Matthew to enjoy his style of fun.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Matthew replied wanting to just get out of Denver altogether.

"Come on, live a little Matthew. A little fun ain't gonna hurt nuthin'." Hank didn't want to give up on his little escapade either of getting Matthew into a saloon and with a girl.

Matthew was about to protest again when Hank suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him into a nearby saloon.

Hank wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by to visit the Dark Horse with its fine whiskey and of course the women. The Dark Horse women were reputed to be mysterious creatures of the night, something Hank had wanted to experience first hand. He however wasn't quite prepared for Matthew's reaction to what he thought would be a good time.

Matthew took one look around at his surroundings once he'd gained his footing, only to find Hank had dragged him into a saloon. He turned back immediately once Hank had freed his arm making tracks for the doors.

"You can't leave yet," said Hank as he put out his arm to stop Matthew from going any further. "The fun is just getting started."

Matthew looked up at Hank, feeling rather uncomfortable with where he was, "This isn't my idea of fun, sides Emma…."

"She's not here and it's not like you two are courtin', is it?" Hank interrupted Matthew's thoughts with a remark that he hoped might have some effect on him.

"And if we are?" Matthew replied questioning Hank's remark and not really wanting at the same time to tell him what was really going on.

"Nothin' wrong with havin' a little fun." Hank replied with a satisfied grin on his face, now that he'd gotten Matthew inside he wasn't planning on leaving right away.

Matthew looked away from Hank, wishing more than anything that he could just leave the saloon and Denver. After all they had come to deliver the prisoners and he felt it was time to go. However he soon found out that Hank had other ideas, dragging him places where he didn't want to be.

"Anything I can help ya fellows with," a female voice asked breaking the silence between them.

Hank looked down to see a pretty blonde with green eyes standing rather suggestively while her dress exposed a full bosom. "How 'bout a drink," Hank replied as his eyes searched her slim form with a smile.

"Follow me," she answered, turning around and heading straight towards the bar. Hank didn't waste anytime following her straight to the bar, as he left Matthew standing there in the entryway.

"You look lost," said a voice from behind Matthew, speaking softly enough that he barely heard her.

Matthew turned around to find himself staring into a pair of blue eyes belonging to who he thought to be another saloon girl. He looked into her eyes for a moment before answering, "Nah, I'm not lost."

"Sure 'bout that? If I didn't know any better seems like you don't want to be here."

Matthew removed his eyes from hers to look at her fully, she was wearing a deep purple ridding habit with a while blouse and a pair of black boots. Her hair was pinned up, but parts were falling around her face. There was no question in his mind, she was beautiful.

Matthew looked away before answering, "Thing is the saloon really ain't my place." His eyes settled on hers again as he finished his sentence.

"Nothing wrong in getting a drink, but since you seem so uncomfortable, how about joining me for a picnic?"

"I don't know if I should…." Matthew answered and trailed off, his mind floating back to Emma. She was what he wanted, not the woman in front of him, even though she threatened to tug on the strings of his heart.

"Ain't no harm done in keeping me company, not like I'm looking for a good time or anything."

Matthew hesitated a moment, while Rachel took the opportunity to grab his arm and pull him out of the saloon.

"I could tell you didn't want to be in there," Rachel said when they were out of ear shot. Truth was she had followed him from the moment he'd stepped out of the jail and seen his reluctance in going inside such a place. His badge had caught her eye as a new hope rose inside of her. Maybe he could help her, as Marshall Wick never did anyone any good.

"No, that I didn't," Matthew answered as he searched her for answers, wondering how she knew to get him out.

Rachel led Matthew a good distance out of town, towards an open meadow dotted with trees. The afternoon sun cast shadows in the grass and in others spots of light which illuminated Rachel each time she stepped into one. It was hard for Matthew not to notice this about her as he trailed a short distance behind, wondering to himself where she was taking him.

Matthew followed her right up to one of the trees where there was a small basket set with a cloth underneath. He watched her stare off into the distance when they'd finally stopped, her eyes holding in them a far away look as if there was pain beneath the beauty.

Rachel stopped when they reached the tree where she'd laid out the basket of food and instead of inviting Matthew to sit; she stared off into the distance. She wanted so much for the pain to be gone and hoped that the person she had found could do for her what she needed.

"Is there something wrong?" Matthew asked when it seemed as if minutes had passed them by while the rest of the world went on around them.

Rachel turned to face him, looking straight into his eyes searching for answers, security, hope, things she'd nearly given up on. She nodded her head as the memories began to flood over her like rushing water while the tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill. A moment later Rachel landed in a heap on the ground her legs giving way and her tears falling freely, as Matthew knelt beside her putting his arm around her trying to give her comfort.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lynn held to the reigns as Bluebell trotted through town like a queen, while her main and tail danced with each step. The horse seemed to undergo a transformation once the mare had been introduced to Adrienne. She was thrilled in seeing the young woman's face brighten up as she fed the horse and hoped that a bit of fresh air would do her some good.

Adrienne's eyes took in her surroundings as Bluebell trotted on with confidence. She hadn't been away from town since arriving and was relishing the sites around her, the meadow was beautiful and she couldn't wait to see what other wonders lay in Colorado Springs.

Beyond the meadow were woods filled not only with trees, but small wildflowers and the occasional animal here and there. The afternoon sun peered through the tops of the trees, casting rays of light below.

"It's all so beautiful here," Adrienne breathed into the air for anyone around to hear. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Lynn smiled as she continued to lead Bluebell who had slowed down her pace somewhat, "Certainly is a lovely setting, mother nature can be a fine artist." Adrienne nodded in agreement as her eyes continued to take in everything around her.

Bluebell carried the women further into the woods, enjoying the freedom she had along with the breeze as it blew through her main and tale. She didn't get much chance to run free, and this was just what she needed.

Lynn did her best to control the mare as she trotted through the woods, but on occasions it seemed as if the mare wanted to lead them on her own path. This got a little scary at times as the wagon veered off in a few places, causing the women to run into each other.

Adrienne was just beginning to enjoy herself when Bluebell decided to take matters into her own hands. She'd hardly noticed the reigns as they slipped slowly from Lynn's hands, until she let out a yelp.

Lynn looked a bit frightened as her eyes searched Adrienne's and then Bluebell wondering how she was going to get them back. "If only it could be so easy," she thought to herself.

Adrienne swallowed hard, praying inside that Bluebell would begin to slow down, but instead she carried on trotting faster than she had earlier. It was as if something inside of her had let lose and she wanted to fly, but the weight of the wagon was slowing her down somewhat.

Bluebell charged forward trying with all her might to run as fast as she could, but with the wagon attached, things became complicated. Her sudden lurch, caused Lynn to lose the reigns, and now she wanted to be free of the wagon. She wanted to run, frolic through the forests where she'd come from.

Adrienne's hand somehow found Lynn's as both women squeezed hard to one another, fearful of letting go. Neither knew what had caused the horse to suddenly pick up a force that could have them both killed.

Bluebell enjoyed her running for only a few minutes as the sudden movement of a squirrel below, caused her to come to a grinding halt. Lynn and Adrienne nearly lost their balance on the wagon seat, almost falling forward into the horse or the ground.

Adrienne's hair was a mess, her heart pounding from the fear she'd just experienced. It was all she could do to calm herself down as Lynn scrambled down for the reigns. She didn't dare move either wanting it all to have been a bad dream.

Lynn went over to try and calm Bluebell before she gathered the reigns. She was met with stomps and snorts at first, followed by gentle nudges. "There, there now. You'll be just fine, never mind about the squirrel."

Adrienne watched Lynn as she talked to Bluebell in a soothing manner, calming her down and letting her know everything would be alright. She smiled a little at how Bluebell took to her, hoping now that she wouldn't decide to break out in a run again.

"You have a way with her," Adrienne spoke in a soft tone touched by the way the horse responded to the human touch.

Bluebell perked up her ears at the sound of Adrienne's voice, "I think she likes you," Lynn answered as she gave Bluebell a gentle pat.

Adrienne blushed a little before climbing carefully down off the wagon seat. She walked quietly over to where Bluebell was standing, with Lynn on the other side. Her hand reached out to touch Bluebell who seemed to sense her presence, turned her head and nudged Adrienne's neck. She let out a small giggle, before gently petting her soft coat.

"Promise you won't go running off like that again; gave us a little scare there," said Adrienne speaking in soft tones to Bluebell, hoping to calm her down some.

Bluebell snorted, and then stomped before giving Adrienne another nudge, more playful this time. She seemed to want to enjoy her freedom, prance about, run, not be tied to a wagon.

"She is a feisty one isn't she?" Lynn remarked from the other side of Bluebell, watching her actions towards Adrienne.

"Mind of her own, that's for sure," Adrienne replied as she stared right into the mare's eyes.

Thomas's body froze in place as everything from the past months came flooding back. He had been running from it, wanting parts of it to disappear into dust. The pain had been too much to bear, and now he found himself staring into the face of what he'd been running from. His mother was the sweetest lady he'd known, one that he could turn to in times of trouble, but this time he couldn't bear to face her with the truth.

Cloud Dancing turned back towards his young charge, as the stagecoach began to move again. He had hoped to begin again the pleasant conversation they were having, but found himself facing another matter. The young man was near pale, most of the color gone from his face, his eyes frozen in time as if by some force beyond his grasp to stop. It was as if he was staring into nothingness or into a force beyond his grasp.

Thomas stared in front of him watching the stagecoach go by and the past memories with it. How could he ever tell her of the dreams dashed in the rush for gold, the home he'd lost and the woman he longed for? It was all too much pain for him to bear, better that he left it in the past.

Cloud Dancing studied the young man's face looking for any signs of life, said a prayer, then spoke. "No matter how far you run the past will always come back to haunt you."

Thomas blinked, snapped out of his trance before coming face to face with the Indian. "What was that you said?" He asked, not quite sure of the words that had been spoken to him.

"No matter how far you run the past will always come back to haunt you. Whatever it is you are running from, I suggest you stop. It won't get you anywhere."

Thomas let each of the words sink in carrying the weight of each. A part of him couldn't bear to lift the burden from his shoulders, while another realized the words spoken were true. He was running from a past that would sooner or later catch up to him, and when that happened there was no telling what would happen.

"It's painful, the past. I'm ashamed of things I've done and I don't know if there is any hope for a future now," Thomas replied with a heavy heart waiting to hear the words that all was lost.

"There is always hope, don't forget that," said Cloud Dancing as he tried to pass some wisdom on to the young man. Thomas shook his head, there was no hope no matter what he said, yet the gentle pat on his shoulder told him otherwise. "Come, you must ask forgiveness from the spirits, only then can you heal."

Thomas was left standing there a moment holding his supplies contemplating whether he should follow the Indian or not. He wanted to run, but something about hearing that hope was always there made him want to get on with his life. Moments later Thomas began to follow Cloud Dancing who was already several paces ahead of him.

Lynn turned her head away from the mare and Adrienne as she looked at the view in front of her. Bluebell had successfully led them both to the edge of a cliff which neither had bothered to notice right away.

Lynn saw before her a silent moving lake of a deep green/brown nestled against a long bank of tall trees, the beginnings of a forest. She had never been out west let alone into such mountainous territory. Her eyes were filled with new wonders at each turn from the tall mountains to the streams flowing peacefully along.

She made a wish as the sun turned its rays on the waters for something she had longed for, wanted so much yet was afraid to even voice.

Adrienne gave Bluebell one more gentle pat before she left her side moving towards the cliffs edge. She had to be careful where she stepped not wanting to fall or send a shower of rocks falling below into the dark waters.

Bluebell stood tall as she stared ahead of her at the same view both women were admiring. The sun was already beginning its decent for the evening, causing the sky to turn shades of blue, pink, and purple.

"It's so beautiful out here," Adrienne murmured, more for herself than anyone else.

Lynn turned to one side, "Nature's views are so beautiful that not even a painting could capture its beauty."

Adrienne turned towards the older woman noticing right away the faraway look in her eyes. She wasn't sure if the view had enchanted her or if there was something else beyond her grasp resulting in a pleasing eye.

Far below two figures moved through the clearing and into the woods as the sun was setting all around them. Neither Adrienne nor Lynn noticed the moment of company, which caused Bluebell to shiver.

Thomas did his best to keep up with Cloud Dancing who seemed to be moving at a faster pace. He still carried with him the art supplies he'd come with not wanting to let that part of him go. Art was very much a part of his life as the air he breathed. It was also his place where reality could be escaped as the door to another world opened. Only now he was in that other world without having to open any doors.

Cloud Dancing lead the young man right to the edge of trees near the lake they had just walked by. He turned around to face him as he caught up still carrying a bunch of things in his arms.

Cloud Dancing smiled to himself for a moment as he stared at the fine young man before him, but let it fade a moment later wondering why he chose to carry so much.

"You may rest," said Cloud Dancing the moment the young man had caught up. He then watched as everything came down with small careful "thunks" onto the ground below.

"Thank you," Thomas replied as he ran his fingers through his uncombed hair, before seating himself on a nearby rock. His gaze fell on the lake watching the rays of sun play on the ripples as darkness began to set.

"There is a lot on your mind," said Cloud Dancing breaking the silence between them.

"Yes," Thomas replied not sure he wanted to go further with telling him everything. There were too many memories he carried with him like the ripples in the water and with each passing day darkness fell over them. He wanted so much to run from them but now it seemed as if the Indian was going to force the past from him.

"When you are ready, we will talk, until then rest my friend." Thomas glanced up meeting the gaze of the Indian as an unspoken vow of understanding past between the two. Cloud Dancing had once seen Sully try and run from the past, now he found himself in a similar situation only he wasn't sure what this one was running from.

"Thank you," Thomas replied as he turned back around to stare at the darkness falling over the rippling water.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rachel felt her knees weaken and the tears well up in her eyes as the memories came flooding back. She'd been so happy and now everything seemed to have crumbled to pieces before her. Her body seemed to sense that everything was too much for her as her knees gave way; collapsing on the ground below.

Matthew stood a moment before going to his knees beside her, putting an arm around her in comfort. He wasn't sure what else to do except be there as the sobs racked her body.

Rachel cried all the tears inside that she kept bottled up since his departure westward. She had tried to put on a brave face acting as if everything was ok, when deep down she was shaking with fear. The one thing she had wanted most in life slipped through her fingers in a single evening. Now she felt so alone in the world hoping for a return, searching for what she had lost.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Rachel apologized with tears still streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at the young man beside her.

"Don't worry about it," Matthew replied. "We all have our days." He recalled moments when Dr. Mike had broken down in wrenching sobs; watching how Sully tenderly took care of her being there for her without words. Matthew almost felt himself in similar shoes right now.

Rachel nodded. "Thank you. I didn't mean to…" She trailed off afraid to pick at the scabs on her broken heart.

Matthew let his hand fall from her back, setting gently atop her small hand as his eyes looked down a moment and then up into her tear stained eyes. "It's alright," he murmured back.

Rachel didn't know what to make of the touches the young man was giving her. He was gentle with her and those eyes with depths she nearly got lost in. She was a little frightened by her feelings for this man she pulled from the saloon.

Her mind drifted back to the memories of a young girl….

_There he was laughing and joking with his friends as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was too busy with his friends to even notice me standing there in the shadows, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His light brown hair flopping in the breeze, grey eyes, handsome features, oh how beautiful he is to me._

_I confess I've often watched him from afar, wondering what it would be like to have him looking at me with those eyes filled with love. But alas I stand in the shadows dreaming away what may not come._

Matthew watched her face take on a faraway look while her hair blew in tendrils around her face.

All around them the townsfolk moved about coming and going from one place to another. Carriages and horses littered the streets in the absence of their owners, yet just outside time didn't seem to move.

Rachel broke contact moments later with the faraway spot she'd been looking at, to meet the gaze of the one next to her holding his gaze.

Matthew returned her action staring into her beautiful brown eyes nearly losing himself in them enough that he began to lean in….

Rachel started to lean in to him wanting very much to be held and loved again yet the closer their lips got the more she was frightened of something happening. She couldn't bring herself to live another life, having another slip through her fingers. "I'm sorry I can't…" Rachel spoke breaking the moment by turning her head away.

Matthew looked down at the ground, his fingers twirling the grass blades wondering to himself what he had done.

"I loved with all my heart only to watch it break in pieces before me. Now I can't seem to put those pieces back together, to love again," Rachel began as she looked off into the distance, at the ground and lastly over at the man next to her.

Matthew let each word hit him like rain before he spoke. He knew from loving Ingrid and losing her a bit of what the young woman next to her might be feeling inside. "It hurts doesn't it? To love someone with all your heart only to lose them later, it's too much for one's soul to bear."

Rachel turned fully towards him feeling her heart swell at his words understanding every bit. "It's the worst feeling in the world and if one ever recovers….."

"Ya don't."

"Who was she?" Rachel asked timidly hoping she wasn't treading on too shaky a ground.

Matthew took a moment before answering, "Ingrid. She was an immigrant staying in camp near town. I couldn't keep my eyes off her beautiful blond hair and those eyes I could get lost in. Had a dance a long while back, bought all her dance cards. Took me all night to work up the nerve to ask her to dance."

Rachel looked over at Matthew, "Poor girl, must have sat there all night waiting for a dance partner. What'd she do when you finally did ask?"

"She was upset. Love can make you do foolish things."

"That it can," Rachel replied as she turned her face back towards the bustling town. She wanted to ask him more about Ingrid, but with the faraway look of sadness his eyes took on she decided to leave it be.

Matthew let the silence hang in the air as his thoughts drifted back to Ingrid. He'd loved her so much that talking about her had picked at the love he had for her. "Loved her so much I wanted her for my wife, but a sickness would take her away from me."

Rachel turned back to face him stunned that he was talking further about Ingrid. She figured that was one scab of love he didn't want to scratch. Her heart however wanted to reach out and hug him, share the pain in losing someone. "I'm so sorry," Rachel murmured after a moment had passed by.

Matthew continued to stare off into the distance not really focusing on anything, but he did give a nod at Rachel's apology. She was young, beautiful with pain behind her eyes.

"I should get going," said Matthew after another moment had passed by as he wanted to avoid any more conversation about Ingrid. He had been in such pain since her death and now it hurt to bring it all up again.

Rachel looked up into his eyes pleading with him, "Please stay here; enjoy this picnic with me." She didn't want to see him go when she hadn't even asked for help.

Matthew started to get up from his sitting position on the ground; "I can't…" he trailed off before his eyes met hers again.

"Please," Rachel pleaded again as she watched him turn away before reluctantly sitting back down on the ground. "I won't ask you any more questions about her, promise. All I really need is your help," Rachel added after he had sat back down and his attention was hers again.

Matthew sat there wondering what it was the young woman wanted with him, as she seemed fully capable of a lot and didn't really need help.

Rachel noted the look in his face wondering why she had asked such a favor of him. Her thoughts drifted back to the pain she would need to revisit in order for him to help her. It had all been a long painful journey and she hoped deep down that he would be able to help set things to right.

Rachel looked down at the ground to collect her thoughts before bringing her head up as her eyes faced his as she began her story.

Thomas wasn't sure how long he had been staring out at the water before darkness enveloped him in its grasp. His head slumped forward causing his body to fall from the rock where he had been sitting.

Cloud Dancing had seated himself on the ground making a small fire to warm his hands by as he kept an eye on the young man. He noticed how he never once moved from the rock and a while later was slumped over before hitting the ground. "Better he just stay there till morning," Cloud Dancing thought to himself.

Far above on the cliff, Adrienne and Lynn did their best to move Bluebell and the wagon away so they could begin their journey home.

Bluebell wasn't thrilled at the tugging of her reigns which could only mean it was back to the fenced in area behind the blacksmith. She was enjoying her freedom being able to bask in the mountain air away from her confinement. Not that she was treated badly; she was just the type who wanted to run free.

Adrienne noticed Bluebell's reluctance to move as the hour grew darker. She wondered to herself if the mare was spooked by the dark or if there was something more.

Lynn stepped up to take the reigns from Adrienne who then began to speak soothing words to the mare. She had seen some stubborn horses in her life some who would have thrown a fit where this mare stayed calm.

Bluebell kept her ears perked and eyes forward as the sun began to set all around them. She wanted very much to run off into the sunset, but as soon as the words of the one she'd bonded with spoke it was all undone.

Adrienne's gentle words spoke directly to the mare who gave up all her stubborn defenses and let herself be guided away from the sunset.

Cloud Dancing was about to extinguish the fire when the snap of a stick sounded loudly through the silence of the night. He slowly lowered his cup keeping his eyes wide and ears open.

Following the snap was the sound of hoof-beats, footsteps and something moving.

Cloud Dancing couldn't quite make out what it was, as he slowly rose from the ground making his way to an area where he could see and hear better.

With the hour growing darker it didn't help as he looked above and around him for the source of the noise. There was also no telling what it was as the night brought all kinds out.

Cloud Dancing studied with what little light was left the rock formation nearby, wondering to himself if it was climbable. He wasn't as agile as he once was but the sound seemed to have come from above.

Adrienne and Lynn hadn't gotten far when the shadow of a man appeared out of the shadows of the moonlight.

Lynn froze with the reigns in her hand, while Adrienne groped to find her hand. Both were frightened their hearts pounding for the unknown spelling either good or bad.

"Who's there?" Lynn bravely asked into the darkness her voice shaking a little as she spoke.

Cloud Dancing stepped fully into the moonlight. "I come in peace," he replied not wanting to frighten them any further.

Lynn studied the man's face as he seemed familiar to her.   
"You are the woman on the stage," said Cloud Dancing as he made his way closer to the wagon. "Why are you out so late?"

Lynn looked hard at the man before things began to register. "Just out for a ride, we'll be heading back to town."

"I see. Be safe on your journey."

"Thank you," Lynn replied with a slight smile in her voice, pleased that they hadn't encountered anything harmful. Her hands then gripped the reigns, giving them a small tug before Bluebell lead them on a trot back to town.

Justin was just pulling down the shades when he heard the sound of a wagon coming into town. "Who could be out this late?" He thought to himself as he let the shade go causing it to fly right back up in a roll.

Justin made his way to the door, opened it and stepped outside. The air was cool as night had set in enveloping the town in darkness. He made his way towards the clinic where he thought he'd heard the noise.

Lynn continued to drive the wagon forward straight towards the general store, not looking behind her or much to the side. She didn't even notice Justin standing there against a pillar by the clinic.

Justin stood there frozen as Adrienne climbed down off the wagon seat and made her way to inside the store. He could hear her soft voice echo through the air and the light on her face….God she was a beauty. His eyes didn't even notice the wagon move by him in the darkness as the sight of Adrienne never left his mind making it seem as if the world was standing still just for him.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Adrienne sunk down onto the cold sheets, laying her head down on the pillow. She then pulled the covers almost over her head, burring herself under them like a rabbit.

The last several days for her had been exhausting. With Miss Dorothy all recovered, Adrienne had taken on assisting her with the Gazette relieving herself of duties with Mr. Bray.

She enjoyed the work and more often than not she found herself working the press more and more. Dorothy helped from time to time mostly teaching Adrienne what to do.

Adrienne rolled over the covers just barely covering all of her as she stared up at the ceiling. She could just make out the slender beams of light coming through the window and making streaks of light above.

Her thoughts drifted away from all her work to Justin. She'd run into him a lot in the past several days saying hello as each of them went about their business in town. He always had a small smile for her as well which was beginning to make Adrienne's heart flutter.

Adrienne had always thought of him as a sweet young man and now it seemed as if there might be something more there behind the simple greetings. But she did know from experience that men were hard to read and there was no telling what he might be thinking. Yet the way he was beginning to look at her told her otherwise.

"Oh I need to stop this foolishness," Adrienne thought to herself as she rolled over again burying herself in the covers before shutting her eyes. She needed sleep and welcomed the dreams to come.

Justin came out of the sheriff's office as the sun was beginning to set. He'd put in a full days work. With Sully's help he had finally been able to patch the hole in the wall caused by the two brothers. Cleaning up the mess had been another matter but he'd managed to get everything set to rights.

Justin was thankfully Matthew hadn't come home yet and had to deal with the mess himself. He wasn't sure how many wagon loads of debris they'd hauled away.

He pulled the door shut behind him, locked the door and proceeded towards Robert E's where his horse had been taken care of.

Justin found her munching on a bit of hay scattered on the ground outside the feed trough. The closer he got her ears perked up, the eating stopped and she made her way over to him.

Justin patted the mare on her muzzle before running his hand down the side of her head. Clyde gave him a nuzzle a moment later as if there was something she wanted.

"You're thinking I've got something in my pocket don't ya girl?" Justin asked in a teasing manner, knowing full well she was looking for a handout.

Clyde backed up a bit giving him a "who me?" stance. Justin laughed, while he reached down into his pocket, pulling out a nice red apple that he'd gotten from Loren earlier in the day. He held out the apple which was readily taken from him with a tickle of the lips left on his hand.

Justin looked up at his horse with the sensation of her lips left behind on his palm. She'd done this to him but this time it was different, as his mind wandered to the young lady he couldn't push from his mind. She was beginning to grow on him each time she passed by him with a smile or he caught her laughing, hair blowing in the breeze. It was a enough to render a man senseless enough to follow her around like a puppy, but there was something more about her.

Justin felt as if it might take a mountain to win a girl like her. Not only was she beautiful but her disposition was so sweet something that you didn't often find. Adrienne was a special girl who deserved the best which he wanted to give but didn't know how.

Lynn sat in front the fire sipping the tea Michaela had made for her, as she watched the flames dance around the logs. The Sully's so far had been most hospitable towards her, not even allowing her to lift much more than a finger. She'd delighted in talking with Brian who seemed to have a real knack for writing; the young man was going places in her mind. Colleen was blossoming into a young woman who was following in her mother's footsteps. Sully was tender and caring with his wife, reminding her of her older son the way he was with his wife. There was such love in there eyes, a passion that couldn't be broken.

Lynn set her tea down on a nearby table, freeing her hands to pull the quilt over her. Even with the warm fire she still seemed to find the small chill in the air nestle over her. Once she pulled the quilt over her, she again reached for the tea to sip more of its warmth.

As she sat there her thoughts drifted to her younger son and the woman she had been spending time with. She had hoped to find him settled down with a nice young lady when she arrived, but alas he was still on his own. Disappointment had filled the air until the first time she'd seen him lay eyes on Adrienne. From that one glance she knew deep down there was more behind their eyes than anyone would suspect.

Adrienne was a charming young woman and her son a handsome young man. They seemed so perfect for each other that she wanted to do all she could to bring them together. But deep down she knew that wasn't possible.

Lynn thought back to her own courtship the way Dave had looked at her, touched her, and just been the sweetest of gentlemen. She blushed at the way they had been those years ago, so in love. Now she thought she might be seeing that again, yet love didn't happen over night. It would take time and patience before she saw the love behind their eyes unfold.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Justin picked up a fallen book from the floor studying the title as he brought it closer to him. The book was small, hardbound, with a delicate design on the cover. He opened it to find a crisp yellowed page with the words "Sonnets: Poems of Love," by William Shakespeare.

Justin remembered buying the book for his own enjoyment, with the underlying desire to impress his teacher with Shakespeare's words. He had grown to admire the man and thoroughly enjoyed his works.

His hands slowly began to move the pages from one side to another as he carefully skimmed each sonnet with a care as if he was trying to find the right words to say. They never seemed to be his forte in the spoken word, but as for writing; he could do wonders there. About mid book he came to a piece of paper, also yellowed with age and rough hand writing.

Justin picked up the paper gently as his eyes read over the first few lines:

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee"_

Thoughts of Adrienne flushed over him causing a small amount of heat to rise in his cheeks. He could just imagine Adrienne lying in bed covered up as her hair gracefully framed her face with closed eyes and those perfect lips he longed to….

Justin was thankful there wasn't anyone there to see him blush as he abruptly closed the book before any more thoughts got the better of him. Adrienne was a beautiful woman, someone even he wasn't sure how to woo. Would Shakespeare be enough? Or did he need to climb to the top of a mountain for her?

He stared down at the book again as if it was going to give him the answers he needed, but all it could do was stare back up at him in silence.

Justin broke his contact with the book as he walked back over to the shelf, set the book back down before going to warm himself by the fire.

The flames danced in the moonlight as he sat there leaning up against a chair, a quite around him. Before long the warmth and the sounds of crackling rocked him to sleep.

Michaela came down the stairs carefully so as not to disturb anyone. The house was quiet with the sounds of birds beginning to sing their morning songs. Michaela wrapped her robe closely around her body as the cold air moved through her nightgown.

She had been awakened early by the baby's small kicks and movements as if it hadn't found a comfortable position.

Michaela had found it hard to go back to sleep with the baby moving so much. Instead of staying in bed she left he warm covers to make her way down the stairs hoping to curl up under one of the quilts for a little while.

As she neared the fireplace, she noticed the last of the fire had gone out and a teacup left unattended while their guest slept soundly under a quilt.

Michaela smiled to herself having been found this way before, falling asleep in the chair and neglecting to go up to bed. She left the teacup unattended and proceeded quietly to get the fire going again.

Lynn stirred a little underneath the quilt she had wrapped up in at the sounds of rustling. She then heard the sound of a wood cackling in a fire as its warmth slowly filled the air.

Her eyes fluttered open for a second to see the lady doctor rise up slowly from the floor arching her back a little as she came up.

Lynn nestled herself further beneath the quilt, grateful to have a roof over her head. The Sully's had been very kind and hospitable towards her once she told them of the Indian who had spoken their name.

Justin had helped to break the ice as he wanted to make sure his mother was taken care of. He didn't want her staying in the saloon or having to spend lonely nights in the clinic.

Lynn marveled at the relationship Sully had with the lady doctor. Even though they were from two different worlds, she had caught on fast that their love was deep and true.

Michaela moved quietly past Lynn shuffling a little as she walked and noticing out of the corner of her eye, a small smile playing on her face.

_Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound_…played through Lynn's head as she drifted off to sleep. Dave had called her his little grace, singing the tune softly in her ear as they danced by the fire.

Lynn loved in those special moments how the fire light played on her husband's sweet face, which always made the heat in her body rise. She'd be embarrassed by those feelings early on, but slowly over time she gained confidence.

Dave had been nothing but gentle with her, and his sweet voice was something she cherished in their special moments.

Michaela glanced over at Lynn occasionally to make sure she was alright. By the look on her face she figured the woman was in a deep peaceful slumber. She smiled to herself thinking again of the times Sully had found her in the same position.

Michaela blushed a little at the thought of Sully, while she tried to quietly busy herself with making breakfast. She had just started to make biscuits when Lynn awoke to a small crash.

"Is something wrong?" Lynn asked immediately as she stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor below in a puddle of fabric.

Michaela turned to face the voice, "Oh, it's nothing just lost my grip on something is all," she replied her face growing hot.

Lynn ignored Michaela's comment about losing her grip and went right over to help with the rest of the breakfast preparations.

"Here let me help," she said to Michaela before searching for the cookbook being used.

Justin woke to the sound of pounding on the door accompanied by Horace shouting through the glass as best he could. He opened his eyes looking in front of him at the light pouring through the cracks in the door.

Justin knew he had fallen asleep but had no idea he'd slept with dying embers at his feet and dishes left unattended. He wasn't sure either how Horace had found him at such and hour and why?

Horace banged on the door again, "Open up," he called out once more.

Justin slowly found his feet and tried to stand up. His legs had grown stiff from sleeping in the chair as had most of the rest of him.

Justin fumbled with the lock on the door before he was finally able to open it. The door fell open at its own pace once freed from the lock.

Horace stood there breathless from rushing all the way out unable to speak. He stared at Justin who literally looked like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"This come for ya, marked urgent," Horace said once he found his voice as he handed the telegram to Justin.

Justin took the folded piece of paper in his hands. It was slightly damp from the gripe Horace had on it and parts of it were bent.

"Thanks, Horace," Justin replied hoping now that Horace would let him be to read his mail in peace and perhaps find a bed for a few more hours.

Horace hesitated a moment, gave a small nod before leaving.

Justin kicked the door closed when Horace was finally out of site before he went back to the chair he'd spent the night in. He sat there with the telegram in his hands wondering to himself who would be sending him something "urgent." The front bore no indication of who had sent this too him and the only way to find out was to open it.

_Dear J-_

_Things have not been good at all here since you left me some time ago. I'm afraid the attempt at starting a school hasn't had much luck in the long run. The children seem more content to play about their hours than learn._

_I long to have you return to me; help me please?_

_Fondly,_

_Darcy_

Justin's face paled as he read the letter to himself amidst the morning sunlight. He couldn't believe after all this time she had found him hiding here in Colorado Springs. Darcy had been his best friend growing up, spending many hours playing together. As those teenage years reached new feelings blossomed between the two of them and for some time it held something special. However Justin grew restless and longed for an adventure something away from home.

He had left about a year or so ago and now his past was staring at him right in the face. Darcy he had managed to forget for a while, letting himself open his heart to Adrienne. Now it seemed as if his feelings for her were creeping back to the surface.

Justin folded the note back together as it had been when Horace handed it to him not long ago. He left it sitting there while he went for his small satchel and those belongings that meant so much to him. The books, the pictures, the small amount of clothing and a handful to cash to see him through till he arrived in St. Louis were put safely inside. Once everything was gathered, he exited from his small cabin, mounted his horse and rode off into the sunrise.

**Chapter Twenty**

Adrienne was just stepping out of the store into the morning sun when the tides seemed to turn, dust billowing and the onset of a sudden breeze. Her shawl billowed in the wind, nearly falling off of her. She twirled around to try and catch it all and almost collided with a passerby.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Adrienne whirled around again at the timbre of the voice nearby hoping to find a face to match it. But her eyes landed on Robert E's home near the center of town. "I'm al…" she began to answer while straightening her shawl, before she looked up at the house. "Well I'll be a…"

This time a deep laughter filled the air behind her, causing a slight embarrassment to form on her cheeks as she turned. "Hope I didn't startle you too much, ma'am."

"Not at all," Adrienne began to speak until her eyes met the strangers. He was beautiful no doubt about it. Slender, trim, with well formed muscles she guessed underneath his plaid shirt. His eyes a beautiful color green and hair a light brown with bits of a light sandy color mixed in. The feelings inside of her hit her like a brick right over her head. No man in this world at a first glance had made her feel as this man had right in front of her.

Bren tipped his hat as he spoke before his eyes settled in on the woman before him. She was beautiful; her long brown hair nestled around her small features with beautiful skin and eyes so pretty it was hard for him not to get lost looking at them.

Bren smiled up at her all the while trying to find something to say but finding himself at a clear loss for words.

Adrienne fiddled with her shawl breaking the eye contact before she looked back up at him. "What brings you out to these parts? I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Work, heard Colorado Springs was in need of school teachers, wasn't much that interested me back home. Just arrived a few days ago and I'm still getting settled in."

"You're a school teacher?" Adrienne asked more so to the fact that he looked like a cowboy more than anything with his plaid shirt, jeans, boots and hat. She was going to need a little convincing that he was in fact a teacher.

"Yes, ma'am, and I can see that questioning look in your eyes. The getup sure does fool people."

Adrienne smiled, "Sure does."

Bren smiled up at her again; she sure was a pretty sight to see. And if he stayed any longer he wasn't going to find the Reverend. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta find the Reverend and let him know I'm here."

"He'll be down at the church most likely; sometimes he sits outside the general store enjoying the fresh air."

"Thanks," Bren replied. "One more thing before I go, might I inquire as to your name?"

"Adrienne, and yours unless you plan to keep that a secret from me?"

"Maybe I will," Bren replied with a teasing grin before he gave her his name following a lousy bow. He left Adrienne standing there in a near fit of giggles at his act.

Bren fought the urge to turn back around to stare at her blushing laughing face. She was quite a site to behold, and one whom he could tell was unattached. However he needed to find the Reverend, rather than running off like a crushing school boy.

Adrienne managed to calm herself somewhat before heading in the direction of Grace's for breakfast.

Adrienne sat sipping her tea while those around her were buzzing about the new stranger in town. He certainly didn't seem a stranger to her, but she wasn't about to say anything.

"My he looks to be a handsome fella," said Grace as she poured coffee into Michaela's cup.

"That he does," Michaela replied looking over top her cup into the meadow and then over at Adrienne.

"Wonder why he's here?" Dorothy asked more to the air than anyone else.

Adrienne set her cup of tea down on the checkered table cloth, "He's a teacher," she answered quietly for fear the other gossiping women might overhear.

All three women turned their heads towards Adrienne after she had spoken, wondering what she had just said.

"What was that?" Grace asked unable to catch everything that was said.

"I believe she answered a lingering question," Michaela replied with a smile directed at Adrienne who blushed pink.

It had been months since a young man had been in Adrienne's life. Justin had left without much of a note as to why he was leaving or his whereabouts for that matter. His mother had departed some time after mumbling something about going to California.

Michaela had been the one to help the young woman get back on her feet again, and now with the handsome stranger in town things seemed to have been looking up.

Adrienne looked up again at the three women her cheeks a bright pink and no doubt turning brighter. "He's a teacher," Adrienne spoke again, this time a tad bit louder.

Grace and Dorothy took a moment to digest the reply before realized why the handsome stranger was over in the meadow. "Must be over taking to the Reverend about teachin' in the schoolhouse," said Grace before she went off to wait on another table.

Dorothy turned around to face the meadow and sure enough she saw two figures off in the distance, the handsome stranger being one of them. "Suppose she could be right."

"Could be," Michaela replied, figuring herself that it was true also.

Adrienne took another sip of her tea before Grace came by with plates of food for each of them. The smell of warm eggs and bacon floated up and to her nose, the fresh made biscuits looked so inviting as well. She couldn't wait dig into Grace's cooking.

Adrienne liked to cook, but on occasion she enjoyed a meal over at Grace's. She was an excellent cook compared to herself and by far could win over anyone with the smell and taste of her food.

Adrienne was just about to bit into her biscuit when Dorothy mumbled suddenly about having something to do at the Gazette and Michaela made a noise about having to see a patient at the clinic. She got a little suspicious when they both left at once and in her line of vision Bren appeared.

"Is this seat taken?" Bren asked as he came closer to the table where Adrienne was sitting amidst her hot breakfast.

"All yours," Adrienne replied trying her hardest not to appear flustered as her heart was beating something fierce inside.

Bren lowered himself into the empty chair only to be met seconds later by the stares of all the women sitting nearby. He glanced around him for a moment before turning back to face Adrienne.

"Food sure looks good," said Bren eyeing what Adrienne had on her plate.

"Grace is the best cook in town," Adrienne replied in between bites of egg and bacon.

Grace appeared minutes later with another hot plate of food which was warmly accepted by Bren. "Thank you ma'am, very kind of you to offer me this," said Bren as he looked from the food to whom he figured was Grace herself.

"You're welcome." Grace smiled at them both before turning to wait on more tables.

Adrienne soon found herself loosing sense of everything around her except for Bren in front of her. She felt comfortable around him which was more than she could say of any others. He was all she could focus on for a time she couldn't keep track of.

Bren enjoyed Adrienne's company as they talked about various things in between bites of food. She was a beautiful person not only on the outside but on the inside as well. He admired her strength to come out here on her own, starting a new life for herself out West.

Bren and Adrienne continued their conversation much past the time their plates were taken up. Each captivated by the other, enjoying each others company so much that neither knew the time when they finally got up.

Bren offered Adrienne his hand as the two walked out of the café and into the meadow where the suns rays hit small patches of grass and wildflowers grew in spots where they weren't supposed to. Neither noticed the stares they got from those in the café or the passerby.

Perhaps they will know in time how they are meant to be, but until then life and love will let the Perfect Love grow into a beautiful flower.

Epilogue

Matthew listened carefully to every word of Rachel's story; through her tears he could feel her pain. No woman should have to go through what she did at the mercy of a lawman.

Rachel looked up at Matthew when all was said and done, her face tear stained and her heart afraid he would turn away. She however saw a man with hurt in his eyes and the face of someone who wanted to fight this battle with her.

Hank had stayed in the saloon and learned more about the Marshall than he ever wanted to know. Being one who protected his women, he wanted to ring the Marshall's neck for treating girls as less than a common who… One of the girls had been more than agreeable with her talking and had tried to get Hank to spend a little one on one time with her. Surprisingly or not, Hank asked for her help rather than her favors which after some thought she agreed to.

Marshall Wick had run the moment the two men entered town, a coward in his own right not wanting to see either of those brothers again. They had ruined one of his perfect escapades and since then he'd held it over the boy's shoulders. Yet they seemed to have the ruling power, threatening to kill him if he came so much as an inch near their sister. Being the coward that he is, he ran like a lion with its tail between its legs.

However even in the depths of a baggage car headed further westward, Marshall Wick was discovered locked (somehow) inside a trunk. No one to this day knows how he got in there.

Hank had to keep Matthew from ripping the guy apart as the moment he laid eyes on him there was no mercy to be had.

Rachel paled so much at the site of seeing her past before her that she managed to back right into a stack of suitcases which came crashing down around her slim form. She was ok, just a little bruised from the fainting spell.

Hank wasted no time in holding the Marshall at gun point while Matthew made sure the Marshall wouldn't get away and then handed him back over to Hank.

Once the part of four reached Colorado Springs, Marshall Wick was promptly locked up in the jail till the judge could come at get him. Hank kept a faithful watch on him while Matthew helped to get Rachel settled.

Thomas now spends his days traveling with Cloud Dancing immersing himself in Cheyenne culture. He seems to have truly found himself since the passing of his wife and is told stories of a now mountain man who was lost and is now found.

His art hasn't suffered either as he now uses some natural materials to paint the beautiful Colorado landscape which never ceases to amaze him.

Cloud Dancing has enjoyed teaching young Thomas the ways of the Cheyenne, passing on to him the ways of his people. The young man is eager to learn and build a new life. "Perhaps," Cloud Dancing thinks to himself, "I will introduce him to Young Sparrow. I do believe they would enjoy each other very much."


End file.
